All the little Tales
by TheLoneRuins
Summary: Porque Frisk no fue el único que cayo en el Monte Ebott hasta el subsuelo. Y las cosas que encontró no siempre eran buenas, si es que encontraba algo. Desde historias del pasado, hasta hechos que aun no sucedieron y quizás no lo hagan, tal vez no sea mala idea mirar que hay dentro de la madriguera del conejo.
1. Ansiedad 1

_Era insoportable. Podía sentirlo por todo su cuerpo. Sus huesos repiqueteaban su nombre. La ansiedad se lo recordaba todo el tiempo, y no importaba cuanto se rascara, la sensación no se iba; realmente lo odiaba._

 _Odiaba estar encerrado en el subsuelo. Odiaba estar encerrado allí abajo con ellos. Su hermano, los monstruos de la guardia real, el rey, Undyne, los despreciaba, los aborrecía._

 _Largarse, alejarse de todo y de todos, ese era su deseo más fuerte, su anhelo, su quimera. Pero la barrera lo hacía imposible, aquella fuerza lo mantenía encerrado con ellos, sus huesos ardían, y de tanto rascar sus dedos dejaban marcas profundas, casi grietas._

 _Fue un día normal, o tan normal como se podía considerar dadas las circunstancias. Estaba sentado en su garita cerca del gran portón, "vigilando" aun cuando nadie pasara por allí desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sintió el ruido de algo moverse, algo pesado y poco ágil, arrastrándose. Tardo poco en darse cuenta de que era, había pocas cosas en la zona que pudieran hacer semejante escándalo._

 _Se movió rápidamente hasta poder ver la gran puerta, esperando ver a la mujer que siempre se hallaba del otro lado. Quizás al fin se había cansado de todo, y había decidido salir de su escondite para buscar al rey, lo que pasara después sería poco agradable a la vista pero al menos Sans se entretendría, un cambio de rutina más que bienvenido._

 _Pero lo que salió no era ni por asomo lo que él esperaba: un niño, un humano. Mil y un ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza, desde asustarlo, hablarle, incluso amenazarlo un poco solo para saber de qué madera estaba hecho. Pero entonces recordó algo: las almas humanas. Una sola, un alma más, el rey podría destruir la barrera, y al fin podría tener esa guerra contra los Humanos que tanto deseaba. Pero eso a Sans poco y nada le importaba, si la barrera era destruida, el al fin podría ser libre._

 _No dudo ni por medio segundo. Salto de su escondite justo detrás del humano, y lo abrazo. Los huesos de su cuerpo salieron como lanzas en todas las direcciones posibles, tomando por sorpresa al niño, que no llego a decir ni hacer ruido alguno antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, dejando una enorme mancha roja en la nieve._

*que mal educado, recién llegas y ya haces semejante enchastre. _Delante de Sans se materializo el alma roja del niño._

*pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer?

*supongo que con esto bastara. _Sans tomo con ambas manos el pequeño e inestable corazón rojo._

*disculpa aceptada chico.

 _Sans saco se encamino a su garita, dentro de ella había una capsula para contener almas. Nadie creía que fueran a servir para algo, pero desde lo que paso la ultima vez, el rey dictamino que todos los vigilantes debían tener una. No podía perderse otra alma por semejante descuido. Sans coloco el alma dentro, y la capsula tomo un color rojo idéntico al del corazón._

*nada personal. _Susurro Sans, aunque poco le importaba si el alma escuchaba o entendía sus palabras. Al fin seria libre._

 _El camino a su casa se le hizo extrañamente largo, mas aun considerando que Sans conocía todos los atajos. Los pies le pesaban, como si consigo arrastrase toda la tierra que hay por encima de su cabeza._


	2. 1989

_Dos figuras encapuchadas avanzaban torpemente por el monte. La guerra había hecho estragos por toda la zona, faltarían varios cientos de años antes de que aquel lugar volviese a tener el esplendor de antaño. Los encapuchados caminaban uno al lado del otro, ninguno dijo una sola palabra en todo el trayecto._

 _Ninguno tenía nombre, solo se identificaban por las mascaras que llevaban: una era roja con una "V" negra en la frente, mientras que la otra era blanca con un "14" azul. Esa era su identidad, esa era la orden de la Organización._

 _Una vez llegaron a la cima, se detuvieron. Lo que buscaban estaba cerca, podían sentir la magia del Maestro cada vez más cerca._

*Este monte solía ser una montaña hasta hace poco. _Dijo 14._

*Hasta hace poco los monstruos no estaban obligados a vivir en el subsuelo. _Respondió V._

*Lo sé, pero por eso estamos aquí, para intentar sacarlos. _14 se acerco a lo que parecía ser una cueva._

*Para eso estarás tú, yo solo estoy para evitar que te corten el cuello. _Dijo V, entrando en la cueva detrás de 14_.

*Pero esa guerra fue estúpida, a los Señores no les interesaba si los monstruos fueran un peligro o no.

*Solo querían sacarlos para poder apoderarse de sus tierras, fue todo política. _14 se aproximo al gran hueco en medio de la cueva._

*Tal vez, pero el gran Maestro estaba a favor, así que nosotros también debemos hacerlo.

*Pero el gran Maestro esta… _V lo miro, y aunque no se podían ver sus ojos, 14 sintió como los tenía clavados, y guardo silencio._

*El gran Maestro lo será siempre, dudar de su sabiduría es ir en contra de nuestra doctrina. _V y 14 miraron entonces la barrera._

 _Estaba más cerca de lo que creían que estaría, menos protegida de lo que esperaban. Si no fuese un trabajo hecho por el hechicero más poderoso, esto más bien parecería el trabajo de un amateur._

*Es difícil de creer, pero F tenía razón, esto no parece el trabajo del Maestro. _14 miro a V, esperando una respuesta._

*Si realmente supiéramos cuáles son sus métodos todos nosotros seriamos tan poderosos como él.

*Sin embargo, sabes que no es así. _V dijo con frialdad._

 _14 decidió entonces dejar de hablar. V era el único "amigo" que tenia dentro de la Organización, y no pensaba perderlo por una discusión. De a poco, y con la cautela de quien espera pisar una mina explosiva, ambos fueron acercándose más al origen de la barrera, el lugar en donde se vieron los monstruos por última vez. Una vez allí, y con la barrera delante, 14 extendió las manos._

*No creo que los métodos convencionales vayan a servir de mucho, menos aun si es un trabajo del Maestro.

*Puede que así sea, pero solo lo sabremos intentándolo. _Respondió 14, y luego concentro su magia en la barrera._

 _Podía sentir como los polos de la construcción mágica reaccionaban, bailando entre sus dedos como corrientes de aire. El buscaba el núcleo, aquello que alimentaba la barrera desde dentro, para sacarlo y así destruirla. En un principio no hubo nada, luego una extraña resistencia casi le hace perder el control sobre su propia magia, pero no duro mucho._ _Cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba, cerro las manos como intentando agarrar algo invisible, y tiro con todas sus fuerzas._

*…

 _V se quedo mirando a 14, no podía creer que un trabajo del mismísimo Maestro pudiera ser desecho de manera tan sencilla, tenía que haber, un truco una trampa, algo que nadie esperase._

*Puedo sentir al núcleo acercarse, aunque con mucha resistencia. Dijo _14, aunque se hablaba mas a si mismo que a V._

*Es como si algo lo obstruyera, como si hubiese algo en medio que no lo deja pasar. _14 se concentro aun mas, y tiro con aun más fuerza._

 _V seguía pensando: la resistencia era normal si el núcleo mágico estaba reforzado, pero de ser así la barrera se vería diferente. Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, y de repente V tuvo miedo._

*Espera, deja de tirar.

*No puedo, además ya casi lo siento, si paro ahora tardare mas y se me será más difícil.

*No, escúchame, si lo que creo es cierto, no es buena idea que sigas tirando.

*Ya casi termino… _V miro a 14, y luego a lo poco que podía verse de la barrera. Lo que vio no le gusto para nada._

*¡Detente ahora, la barrera está reaccionando!

*Ese era el plan. Y con un ultimo tirón… _V se lanzo sobre 14 al mismo tiempo que este tiro del núcleo._

 _V y 14 dieron un paso atrás, uno por instinto, el otro para dar más fuerza al tirón, pero ninguno de los dos toco el suelo, o al menos no de forma inmediata. La barrera se doblo sobre si misma y volvió a su posición original en un parpadeo. La fuerza que expulso por ese movimiento mando a volar a los dos aprendices. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera o se atreviera a moverse._

*¡Qué demonios fue eso! _Grito 14, mirando a V._

*Magia de monstruo. _14 miro a V confundido._

*Esa era la resistencia que sentías. El Maestro uso magia de monstruo en la barrera.

*¡Pero la magia de los monstruos solo la pueden usar ellos, si el Maestro la uso entonces el…!

 _Ambos se quedaron mirando. 14 no quería terminar la oración, tenía miedo de que hacerlo lo hiciera real._

*El Maestro combino magia de monstruo con magia humana, eso fue lo que le destrozo el cuerpo, pero eso murió. _Dijo V, sin moverse del lugar._

 _Hubo un largo y tendido silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper. Lentamente V se levanto, y le tendió la mano a 14._

*Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, si se dan cuenta de lo que intentaste hacer nos mataran a ambos.

 _14 se limito a asentir, y acepto la ayuda. Mientras emprendían viaje, V se detuvo durante un segundo, y miro en dirección a la barrera. Respiro profundamente, y reanudo la marcha._


	3. Las cosas en las que no solemos pensar

El camino hasta debajo de la entrada es un camino largo, un camino que nunca parecía más corto, un camino que ella no deseaba caminar. Pero sabía que no importa que mal se sintiese al hacerlo, peor sería si no lo hiciese.

Al principio es tranquilo, pasar por los lugares habituales, ahí estaba el camino a la plaza, ahí está el camino a lo de las arañas. Hasta el portal, el puente, el pasillo, más allá no queda otra, más allá no hay nadie, solo ella. Sintió su garganta dando una vuelta sobre sí misma en anticipación.

Todo empezó hace tiempo, no era la primera vez que iba por ese camino, pero esa vez fue diferente. Esa vez se encontró con algo que quizás pareciera obvio, pero que lo sea no cambia que fuera terrible. Especialmente habiendo sido ella madre.

Saliendo del último pasillo ya se puede ver la grieta que sirve de entrada desde el mundo exterior. Verlo tan claramente es engañoso, hace que uno piense que falta poco. Pero bien sabía que aún estaba a mitad de camino. Al lado del fin del pasillo, apoyado contra la muralla, esperaba un bolso de herramientas. El nudo en su garganta terminó de hacerse.

Hay algo que nadie sabe, algo que nadie preguntó y en lo que ella no podía ni pensar. Fue madre, de sangre una vez, por amor… no sabia si podria llamarlos hijos, pero los amo. Y aun así ellos no sabían. Ni esos siete chicos, que entraron a su mundo solo para irse, buscando una salida, supieron la verdad, la suerte.

Se detuvo al borde del claro, entre el punto en que termina el terreno que ella despejo y donde empieza el césped. Intentaba no ver las incontables piedras alineadas a sus espaldas, todo aire, y avanzó.

El césped en esa zona crece sin control, hay hierbas que le llegan más allá de la cadera. De cerca es difícil ver el suelo sin agacharse, de lejos aun las grandes piedras que pueblan el suelo son invisibles. El último tramo lo hizo despacio, con cada paso sentia que el nudo en su garganta se ajustaba, quería volver, prefería quedar con la duda a la certeza. Pero fue muy tarde. Hoy cayó otro niño.

Las piedras cubren todo el lugar, excepto un pequeño espacio a metro y medio del punto bajo la entrada. Lo que nadie sabe, ni los monstruos, ni los niños, en lo que nadie piensa es la suerte que hay que tener, lo difícil que es caer en ese espacio. La diferencia es abismal, entre esos niños que intento retener, esos que se fueron de su casa con raspones y moretones por la caída. Y todos los demás, niños que caen en mala posición, o en un lugar especialmente malo, cuya mejor esperanza es que el fin sea rápido. Este fue el caso.

Quiso llorar, pero no era momento. Llevó al niño al campo despejado, junto a los demás. Hoy hay otra tumba que cavar.


	4. La caída 1

_Primero, vi todo negro, si a eso se le puede decir ver. De a poco fui recuperando los sentidos, el olfato, el oído, el gusto. Estaba rodeado de flores, al menos eso era lo que el olfato me indicaba; pude oír un eco a lo lejos, aun no sé si era agua o mi propia circulación; cuando al fin sentí el gusto a sangre en mi boca fue cuando al fin recupere el tacto. Me dolía todo, literalmente. Junte fuerzas y me gire, mi cuerpo protesto pero el olor de las flores aplastadas combinadas a mi sangre era espantoso. Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero no vi nada. Todo seguía oscuro, todo menos una luz que se veía a lo lejos._

 _Intente levantarme, pero no pude, el cuerpo me pesaba demasiado. De a poco comencé a sentirme mejor, y con el alivio llegaron las preguntas:_

 _¿Dónde estaba? Esa era fácil, tirado sobre un montón de flores en algún lugar casi a oscuras, lo difícil era decir DONDE era eso exactamente._

 _¿Por qué estaba allí? Eso… no tenía respuesta. No recuerdo haber estado haciendo nada raro, pero el hecho de no saber donde me encontraba dejaba en evidencia cuan poco recordaba._

 _¿Cómo llegue aquí? Ahora que me encontraba algo más despejado, esa pregunta salió a flote como un cubo de hielo en el agua, y con ella un recuerdo._

 **Estoy en el puesto de vigilancia del Monte, un puesto creado exclusivamente para vigilar la entrada a una cueva especifica. En ella hay un enorme hueco, aunque es difícil verlo, la luz del sol poco y nada ilumina el interior. Normalmente eso no supondría problema alguno, el Monte está lleno de cuevas como esa, pero esta cueva era especial: cualquiera podía llegar hasta ella, incluso los niños pequeños, y por eso mismo se había colocado el puesto.**

 **En los últimos dos años desaparecieron seis niños en la zona, eso era más que suficiente para que se tomaran medidas, aunque tardías. La última desaparición, que se sepa, fue la prima de un amigo mío. La ciudad entera la busco de una punta hasta la otra. No sería exagerado decir que se movieron todas las piedras, y que se escarbo en los lugares más peligrosos, todo con tal de no pensar en el Monte. ¿Y quién los culparía? Una vez que alguien desaparece en el, nunca regresa, podrían estar vivos, o muertos, pero jamás lo sabrían. Desaparecidos era el nombre que se les daba, y el nombre llevaba consigo tanto una tristeza profunda como una estigma.**

 **Mi amigo, como el resto de su familia, sufrió mucho por la desaparición, y sabiendo que jamás la volverían a ver, la familia decidió celebrar un entierro sin cuerpo. No sé si eso era lo correcto, pero les sirvió para poder pasar de pagina, aun cuando el dolor seguía latente. No mucho después de eso se coloco el puesto en el que ahora estoy. Nadie lo quería, así que lo tome yo, algo hay que hacer por la patria.**

 **Y ahí es donde mi historia se torna triste. Era mi primer día de trabajo, faltaban pocas horas para que mi relevo, mi amigo, llegara. No voy a negarlo, casi me quedo dormido, pero una rama rota fue más que suficiente para despabilarme. Levante la vista lo más rápido que pude, y tuve que frotarme los ojos porque no daba crédito a lo que veía: un niño entraba a la cueva. Corrí tras él lo más rápido que pude, que no es mucho, pero fue lo suficiente.**

*¡Oye tu!

*¿¡Acaso no sabes leer!? **El niño se freno en seco, y me miro.**

*Este lugar es peligroso, así que será mejor que salgas.

*Y ten cuidado donde pisas.

 **El niño se quedo mirándome por unos segundos. Parecía no entender a que me refería. Tome una piedra del suelo y la arroje hacia el hueco. El niño se quedo mirando la piedra, hasta que esta desapareció en la ahora casi total oscuridad de la cueva, y la vio caer por el hueco. Con eso abrió los ojos de par en par, algo más que asustado, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que el hueco estaba a tres pasos de su cuerpo.**

*¿Ahora entiendes a que me refiero? **El niño asintió, y se giro lentamente solo para salir corriendo.**

 **Yo, entonces, cometí la mayor estupidez que jamás se me podría haber ocurrido: me agache frente al hueco. Desde ahí, todo paso muy rápido, escuche un ruido detrás de mí, algo se choco conmigo, perdí el equilibrio y caí.**

 _Cuando termine de recordar, mi dolor corporal solo era superado por el dolor de cabeza que me estaba asaltando. Bueno, al menos ahora recordaba que había sucedido. Suspire con fuerza y me estire. No sé en qué momento cerré los ojos, pero así los tenía cuando escuche aquella voz._

*Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? _La voz era tranquila, aunque cargada de algo que la verdad, no sabría decir que es._

 _*_ Pareciera que necesitas ayuda.

*Y al parecer soy yo quien debe darte auxilio.

*Mi nombre es Flowey, Flowey la flor. _Con eso abrí los ojos de par en par._

 _Mire de un lado a otro. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor con cara. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Espera un segunda… Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor. Flor con cara… ¿Qué?_

*Pareces algo confundido, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare. _La flor se movía, casi como bailando._

 _Parpadeé varias veces, pero la flor seguía allí. Me toque la cabeza con las manos, no, no había fiebre. La flor seguía hablando, pero yo no escuchaba. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente eran las ganas que tenia de ahorcar a Miles, ya sabía yo que ese cigarrillo tenía un sabor muy raro._


	5. Caminos entrelazados 1

_Frisk no estaba del todo seguro de saber donde se hallaba. Había entrado al laboratorio de Alphys no hace mucho, y había salido poco después de realizar esa extraña serie de preguntas y respuestas. Todo marchaba de lo más normal, hasta que salió. Todo se veía negro. No, negro no, más bien muy oscuro. El suelo era azul, o al menos eso creyó ver. Cuando intento darse vuelta para regresar, la puerta por la que había entrado ya no estaba. Eso lo puso algo nervioso, pero su DETERMINACION era más fuerte, así que emprendió marcha en este nuevo y extraño lugar._

 _Estuvo caminando así durante largo rato, hasta que las piernas le dolieron y un poco más, y aunque podría jurar que avanzaba, nada a su alrededor cambiaba. Algo molesto, se sentó, y aunque de tan cerca podía confirmar el color del suelo, eso ya no le importaba. Saco el teléfono, quizás llamando a alguien, como a Papyrus, le ayudara, aunque sea solo a calmarse. El teléfono no reacciono, no importaba cuanto apretara los botones, mas allá de la luz de la pantalla que apenas si iluminaba._

 _Eso ya era el colmo._

 _Se levanto, y por primera vez desde que salió del laboratorio creyó ver algo. Era una puerta, de color negra, no más alta ni ancha como el. Normalmente dudaría en abrirla, pero cuando recordó la alternativa casi se abalanzo sobre el picaporte._

 _Del otro lado había luz, y estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores posibles. Era un poco doloroso a la vista. Comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser el centro de todo aquello, sin darse vuelta, ya sabía que la puerta no estaría allí aun si lo deseara. Cuando llego, se arrodillo ante la única flor blanca que había, y se la quedo mirando._

 _No podía negarlo, aquel extraño jardín era bellísimo, pero aun no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo y porque había llegado hasta allí. Los pensamientos se le fueron arremolinando hasta que escucho un ruido detrás. Y si las cosas ya eran bastantes raras, lo que vio lo sorprendió tanto que durante largos minutos no pudo ni pensar: se vio a si mismo tirado sobre las flores, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos._

 _Algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero no le hizo caso, y decidió acercarse. Su otro yo pareció percatarse de su presencia, y se levanto de la manera más calmada posible. Ambos niños se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, como quien ve algo fuera de lugar. El Otro acerco su mano, y aunque el alma de Frisk se materializo en medio, la mano la ignoro tomando preferencia por su rostro. Un dedo le toco la nariz, y luego se retracto rápidamente, como si hubiera tocado algo que no debía._

 _Eso a Frisk le resulto raro, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada_

 _ ***HABLAR***_

 _Frisk intento hacerle una pregunta, pero fue ignorado casi por completo. El Otro llevo mano sobre el rostro del niño, tapándole el ojo. Frisk se saco la mano de encima de manera calmada, y aunque el Otro tuviera los ojos cerrados, el niño sabia que le estaba mirando, al fin parecía tener su atención._

 _ ***HABLAR***_

 _Frisk le pregunto al Otro si sabía en donde estaba._

 _NO._

 _Le pregunto si sabia como había llegado hasta allí._

 _NO._

 _Le pregunto si sabia como salir, y para su sorpresa la respuesta fue:_

 _SI._

 _Frisk, algo entusiasmado, le pidió que le enseñara._

 _NO._

 _Eso era raro. Volvió a pedirle._

 _NO._

 _Algo nervioso, le pregunto por qué, y el Otro se limito a ponerse a pensar._

 _ ***EXAMINAR***_

 _ **SE PARECE A TI, PERO HAY ALGO EN EL QUE INQUIETA BASTANTE.**_

 _ ***TOCAR***_

 _ **AL PARECER, ESTA DEMASIADO CONCENTRADO COMO PARA REACCIONAR.**_

 _Frisk estaba ya desesperado._

 _El Otro, por su lado, parecía tranquilo, como si no importara cuanto tiempo se tardase en responder. Frisk llego a creer que algo le había pasado, hasta que de repente lo volvió a mirar a los ojos._

 _Hizo una serie de señas, como escribiendo en el aire. Frisk saco el cuaderno de su mochila, y un lápiz que había sacado de la casa de Toriel, y se los entrego. El Otro se puso a escribir rápidamente, MUY rápidamente. Al terminar, giro el cuaderno, y Frisk leyó: NO PUEDO DECIRTE COMO SALIR, NO ES ALGO QUE PUEDA ENSEÑARSE. PERO NO TE PONGAS NERVIOSO, YA TE DARAS CUENTA TU SOLO. Y CUANDO LO HAGAS, TE SENTIRAS COMO UN ESTUPIDO, CREEME. YA ME PASO._

 _Frisk tuvo que tomar, y acercar el cuaderno a su rostro, ya que la caligrafía dejaba mucho que desear. Cuando al fin entendió lo que decía, levanto la vista algo molesto, para preguntarle al Otro a que se refería, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo._

 _Completamente frustrado, lanzo el cuaderno por los aires. Como deseaba ya no estar allí._

*Oye, ten cuidado hacia donde lanzas tus cosas. Una voz le reclamo.

 _Frisk se giro, y aunque tardo unos segundos, se dio cuenta al fin en donde estaba. Ya no había flores, estaba de nuevo en el laboratorio._

*Es decir, con un cuaderno no puedes lastimar mucho a alguien, pero…

 _Frisk se quedo pensando. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? ¿Quién era ese otro? Y el jardín lleno de flores, ¿para que servía si no había nadie allí? ¿Acaso el Otro lo cuidaba? Las preguntas se le fueron acumulando, hasta que ya no pudo mas, pego un grito frustrado y salió del laboratorio con pasos pesados y potentes._

 _Alphys se quedo mirando la puerta por la cual se había ido el niño iracundo._

*¿Fue algo que yo dije? _se pregunto, algo extrañada._


	6. Ansiedad 2

_Apenas si había ruidos en aquel lugar. Los monstruos habían aprendido, a veces de la peor manera, a guardar silencio. A ELLA no le gustaba el ruido, por poco que sea. En las ruinas se respiraba una atmosfera tétrica, algo deprimente, pero así lo quería ELLA. Todo eso cambio cuando el niño cayo, ella lo tomo y se lo llevo a su casa, poco hubo que aquel niño pudiera hacer para evitarlo._

 _De eso ya habían pasado unas horas. Los monstruos andaban nerviosos ya que de la casa casi no habían salido sonidos, cuando minutos antes se podían escuchar gritos coléricos, provenientes de ELLA. Pobre el alma de aquel que la enojara._

 _Desde fuera, todo parecía indicar lo peor, pero por dentro la historia cambiaba. Se había enojado, si, pero el niño la había convencido para que se calmase, y además para que lo dejara ir, aunque esto solo después de prometer que regresaría si las cosas parecían ponerse demasiado peligrosas._

 _Y ahí estaba ELLA, antaño reina de los monstruos, ahora alejada de todo en la parte más abandonada del mundo subterráneo. Sentada en su sillón, mirando el libro que tiene sostenido con sus manos, mirándolo pero no leyéndolo. Su mente no le permite concentrarse, el sonido del reloj le molestaba, como un constante recordatorio de que su niño no estaba en casa._

 _Lo había dejado salir, no estaba del todo segura porque, pero le había abierto el portal, le había dejado atravesarlo. Y ahora solo podía esperar a que el volviera. Paso de pagina, tratando de que las palabras le llamaran la atención, así no tendría que prestarle atención al ruido del reloj, así podría no tener que pensar que ya pasaron horas desde que EL salió por ese portal, así podría dejar de lado sus nervios que lentamente la consumían por dentro._

 _Al final cerro el libro, y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Se froto los ojos con las manos, estaba cansada, tanto esperar la ponía los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué no había regresado aun? Ya le había dicho ELLA que era peligroso irse, pero El había insistido, y ELLA no pudo negarse._

 _Se paso el resto de la tarde intentando distraerse. Si leer no servía, tal vez cocinar si lo hiciese. Tres pasteles quemados después le recordaron porque ya no se acercaba a la cocina, ese maldito horno tenía vida propia._

 _Se encontró a si misma sentada de nuevo en el sofá, solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba atravesando la puerta principal de su casa. Recorrió las Ruinas sin destino aparente, sin cruzarse con nada ni nadie, hasta llegar a aquel montón de flores que tanto le gustaban. Las miro, las acaricio, y los viejos recuerdos fluyeron._

 _No supo bien si fue la nostalgia, o la tristeza, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no podía esperar más. Había prometido esperar, pero ese niño travieso no regresaba, así que era el deber de mama el ir a buscarlo. Lo reprendería, pero no demasiado, no quería que hubiera más accidentes. Regreso pues, a su casa, y descendió lentamente por las escaleras._

 _Abrió el portón lentamente, y camino con seguridad por el camino. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando lo vio, un bulto rodeado de nieve roja. Tardo varios segundos en reconocerlo. En meros segundos, la nieve de los alrededor se derritió._


	7. Vida

_Despertó antes que la alarma sonara, cosa rara viniendo de él que normalmente ni siquiera la oía. Se sentó sobre la cama y se estiro lo más que pudo, quitándose de encina los últimos rastros de pereza que le quedaban. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, y todo seguía en su lugar. Sonrió, esa tonta costumbre no se le iba, la duda siempre persistía por las mañanas. Se calzo, y se puso el gorro de lana que su madre le había hecho, luego se sentó junto al escritorio y tomo su guitarra. Era una de esas pocas cosas que habían aparecido en el basurero que realmente funcionaba, y como nadie la quería término conservándola._

 _Comenzó a tocar, suavemente, nota tras nota sin un orden específico, dejando que los dedos hagan lo suyo. No era el mejor guitarrista, pero cuanto más se le puede pedir a alguien que hubiera aprendido solo. De a poco la melodía empezó a llenar la habitación, y poco después el despertador sonó, recordándole de su presencia. Se levanto, apago aquel infernal sonido, y se sentó con la intención de volver a su práctica…_

 _*TOC TOC TOC*_

… _pero al parecer el mundo tenía otros planes para él. Suspiro, no le gustaban las interrupciones, pero poco podía hacer ya._

*Adelante _. Dijo sin levantar la vista del instrumento. La puerta se abrió._

*Pensé que seguías dormido. _Dijo Toriel, sonriente._

*A mí también me resulta raro, madrugar no es lo mío. _Acaricio las cuerdas de la guitarra, haciéndola sonar suavemente._

*Sería bueno entonces que te acercaras a la cocina, acabo de preparar algo de café. _Toriel seguía sonriendo._

*Gracias. Y buenos días mama. _Dejo la guitarra sobre la mesa, podía esperar, pero el desayuno no._

*No es nada, y apúrate que se enfría.

* * *

 _Un café y un trozo de pastel, el desayuno ideal, por no decir el único que ha estado teniendo desde que tenía memoria. Toriel estaba sentada en su sillón, leyendo uno de sus libros. El resto de la casa estaba en completo silencio._

*¿Se fue a entrenar con papa otra vez? _Pregunto, luego de dejar la tasa sobre la mesa._

*Si, salieron aun más temprano hoy, al parecer están compitiendo para saber quién de los dos es el más fuerte.

 _Rio un poco, y Toriel lo acompaño. La rivalidad entre su hermano y Undyne era algo que todos en el subsuelo conocían, tanto dentro como fuera de la Guardia Real. Seguían siempre la misma rutina: levantarse antes que nadie, desayunar como si sus vidas estuviera en juego, y después aparecer en el jardín del Rey para entrenar, o más bien para luchar. Pero no importaba cuanto se esforzasen, siempre terminaban empatados._

 _Limpio el plato y la tasa, se puso su abrigo y encaro hacia las escaleras. Puede que no lo pareciese, pero tenía cosas que hacer._

*Nos vemos luego. _Dijo, levantando el brazo._

*De acuerdo, y pórtate bien Chara.

*¡Siempre! _Grito desde abajo, al terminar de bajar._

* * *

 _La nieve lo sorprendió, había más que el día anterior, lo que significaba que el "invierno" había comenzado. Se ajusto el gorro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a Snowdin. En el camino, saludo a todos, o casi todos, los monstruos con los que se cruzaba. Era importante demostrar cortesía. Cuando llego a la ciudad, se dirigió hacia_ _Grillby's, la primer parada del día. Al entrar no dijo nada, solo se acerco a Grillby, y este se limito a darle un paquete. Chara lo tomo, saludo al hombre de fuego, y se fu sin decir una sola palabra._

 _Marcho silbado hasta donde se hallaba la Persona del Rio. Así le decían y así se presentaba, si le preguntas cual es su nombre solo dice "No es importante", y Chara ya estaba cansado de hacerlo. Así que lo llamaba Persona del Rio, como el quería. Otro asunto complicado era saber si aquel ser era un hombre o una mujer, aunque eso tampoco parecía importarle en lo más mínimo._

 _Pidió que lo llevara a Hotland, y la Persona del Rio acepto. El bote iba dando saltos, como un perro, mientras el navegante canturreaba alguna canción que Chara jamás había oído. Trato de memorizarla, quizás podía intentar tocarla con la guitarra cuando volviera a su casa._

 _Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la gran puerta del Laboratorio. Este era su destino, así que levanto la mano y golpeo tres veces. Al principio no hubo nada que indicara que había sido oído. Golpeo de nuevo, y esta vez le respondieron._

*Ya va, ya va. _Una voz dijo del otro lado, molesta._

*¿Qué puede ser tan urgente como para…? _La puerta se abrió, mostrando a Alphys._

*Ah, eres tú. _Dijo, algo sorprendida._

*Llegas temprano, no te esperaba hasta dentro de una hora.

*Se podría decir que me caí de la cama. _Respondió Chara, sonriendo._

*Aunque para serte sincero yo también estoy sorprendido.

*Ahora déjame pasar, aquí fuera hace demasiado calor. _Dijo, sacándose el gorro._

 _Alphys se corrió, dejando que Chara pasara. Dentro del laboratorio jamás hacía calor, cosa que era rara sabiendo donde estaba ubicado, pero era una de esas cosas que Chara había decidido dejar de cuestionar._

*¿Lo trajiste? El paquete, digo.

*Si, aunque déjame decirte que me ha costado mucho convencer a Grillby para que me lo de.

*Si no, esto habría encontrado su camino a las manos de mi madre, y de ahí a la basura. _Chara apoyo la caja sobre la mesa._

 _Alphys se paró a su lado, y entre los dos la abrieron. Dentro había un montón de cosas, la mayoría de las cuales no le importaban a Chara, pero si absorbían toda la atención de Alphys. Chara siguió buscando, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una revista que tenia de titulo "Acordes mágicos", con esto podría mejorar con la guitarra. Alphys guardo los libros que le interesaban en la biblioteca, detrás de los libros de historia, no quería que nadie los viese ni por casualidad._

*Ahora ponemos cosas que no importen dentro, y cuando Toriel le pida la caja a Grillby ni notara la diferencia. _Dijo Alphys._

*Esperemos que no la revise antes, si lo hace estaremos en problemas.

*Oye. Gracias, de verdad, se que hacer esto es más arriesgado para ti que para mí. _Dijo Alphys, mirando a Chara._

*Ni lo menciones, además yo también saque algo de todo esto.

*Con esta revista, podre seguir tocando en Grillby's durante las noches de Sábado.

*Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿te molestaría si te acompaño a ver como practicas? _Chara le sonrió._

*¿Cómo podría decirle que no a mi fan numero uno?

*Soy tu única fan. _Chara abrió la boca._

*Mi primo no cuenta. _Dijo Alphys, antes que las palabras dejaran la boca de aquel muchacho._

 _Ambos rieron. Mientras salían del laboratorio, Chara se paró en seco, y respiro profundamente. Ya habían pasado años desde que cayese en el Monte Ebott, y su vida no podía ser más diferente desde entonces. Había aprendido a olvidar el dolor, las cosas que le habían ocurrido en la superficie ya no le afectaban más. Su odio hacia los humanos había desaparecido, o al menos había disminuido lo suficiente como para poder ignorarlo. Ahora tenía una familia, una de verdad. Amigos con los que pasar el rato. Un hermano al que amaba, más allá de las diferencias que los separaban. Personas en las que podía confiar. Una vida real, llena de experiencias que no cambiaría por nada._

 _Sonrió de nuevo, ya le dolía el rostro de tanto hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo._

 _Era feliz._


	8. Ideas

_Estar sentado tanto tiempo comenzó a aburrirle. Ni siquiera ver animistoria parecía animarle, ya sabía que iba a ocurrir, así que perdía algo de gracia. Flowey lo acompaño durante las primeras dos horas, pero hasta ahí llego su paciencia. Alphys y Monster Kid habían prometido que la exanimación no tomaría mucho tiempo, al menos no más del necesario. Pero mientras más avanzaban en sus observaciones, mas intrigados quedaban con las cosas que descubrían. Así que, durante las últimas seis horas, lo único que el niño pudo hacer fue quedarse sentado esperando._

 _Era la norma, o al menos lo era después del incidente con la barrera. El jamás supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que había ocurrido, pero no mucho tiempo después los dos científicos habían tratado de sacar tanta información del incidente como pudieran, aunque sea solo para comprender porque las cosas tomaron semejante rumbo. Es decir, el sismo se sintió desde las Ruinas, y más de uno estaba seguro de que también tuvo consecuencias del otro lado._

 _Pero eso no era todo, además de la extraña reacción que Frisk había sacado de aquella construcción mágica, también estaba el hecho de que su centro mágico cambiara, mejor ni hablemos de las desapariciones espontaneas que podían bien durar cinco minutos como cinco horas. Por suerte de esto último, Toriel jamás se entero, estarían en serios problemas de ser así. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando al fin sintió llegar a los dos monstruos amarillos._

*Asgore desvío el tema cada vez que intente abordarlo. _Dijo Alphys._

*Toriel me dejo en claro que si no dejaba de hacer preguntas, le diría a mis padres donde estaba. _Monster Kid parecía nervioso._

*Algo saben, de eso no hay duda, ¿pero como haremos para que nos lo digan? _Alphys se sentó en el sillón, y se acomodo los lentes._

*No lo sé, pero al próxima vez tu iras con Toriel y yo con Asgore, esa mujer da miedo cuando se enfada. _Monster Kid se sentó al otro lado de Frisk._

*¿Por qué crees que te mande a ti? _Monster Kid la miro frunciendo el seño._

*Yo apenas si puedo hablarle cuando está tranquila.

 _Frisk aplaudió, llamando así la atención de los dos, que lo miraron como recordando que estaba allí._

*¿No te habías ido a casa ya? Frisk negó con la cabeza.

*Pensé que le habías dicho que se fuera. Dijo Alphys, algo confundida.

*Y yo pensé que se lo habías dicho tú.

 _Frisk se quedo mirándolos, primero a uno, después al otro, hasta que al fin su cerebro proceso lo que ambos habían dicho. ¿O sea que estuvo sentado allí durante cinco horas, cuando podía haberse ido? Genial, era bueno saberlo. Respiro lentamente, intentando juntar paciencia, y expiro con fuerza. Se levanto, y se acerco a la puerta. Si ya habían terminado, entonces ya podía irse. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, oyó a Monster Kid pidiéndole que espere, pero el sonido desapareció al terminar de cerrarse._

 _Miro a su alrededor, había pasado otra vez. Miro a su alrededor, las flores de alrededor parecían darle la bienvenida. Miro bajo sus pies, y la pequeña flor ámbar se movió como saludándole. Suspiro, era la quinta vez esa semana que le había ocurrido, y aunque era fácil salir de allí, el tiempo transcurría de manera diferente. Se quedo observando las flores, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de que significaban._

 _Hace no muchos días se había encontrado con alguien allí, alguien que era muy parecido a él, pero que actuaba de manera diferente. Frisk había intentado ignorarlo, pero el Otro pareció insistir, así que no le quedo otra más que interactuar con él. Todo fue demasiado surrealista. Cuando al fin había salido ese día, habían pasado cuatro horas. Alphys y Monster Kid le habían llenado la cabeza de preguntas cuyas respuestas Frisk desconocía. De todas formas, Toriel llego no mucho después, y se llevo al niño._

 _Ahora que estaba solo, y que al parecer no tendría interrupciones, se puso a mirar de a poco las flores que le rodeaban. Había cerca de él una rosa azul, mirarla le causaba tristeza. Una violeta amarilla que permanecía inerte, al contrario de las flores que la rodeaban. Vio una hermosa rosa roja, rodeada de otras rosas que eran negras y decaídas. Vio muchas flores así, algunas naranja, otras verde, y otros colores que no llegaba a reconocer. Volvió a encontrarse con la flor blanca que, el parecer, estaba en el centro de todas las demás._

 _Entonces hizo algo que antes no había intentado, intento tomar una flor con sus manos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando en vez de desprenderse de suelo, lo que cedió en el forcejeo fueron tres de sus dedos. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Sus dedos se deshicieron antes de tocar el suelo, de su mano salía un líquido blanco irreconocible._

 _Y entonces se volvió a encontrar en Hotland. Aun asustado se miro la mano, y con gran alivio al ver que aun tenía todos sus dedos._

*Oye, te digo que esperes. _Monster Kid salió detrás de la puerta._

*Solo quería disculparme por lo que paso, no fue nuestra intención…

*…estas pálido. ¿Qué paso?

 _Intento alzar las manos, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Aun recordaba el dolor._

*Oye, ¿por qué no vienes adentro? Te daré algo de té para los nervios. _Frisk asintió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo._


	9. La caída 2

_Estuve un tiempo largo verificando que mi cuerpo estuviera intacto, ya que al parecer mi mente estaba ya pérdida. Mientras lo hacía, esa flor seguía hablando y bailando, ya comenzaba a molestarme. Me levante apenas supe que no tenía nada roro, por muy raro que fuera, y emprendí mi marcha. Otra opción no tenía. Y esa maldita flor me seguía mirando. Me acerque a una enorme puerta, y al ver que la flor no me seguía, la atravesé. Del otro lado el ambiente era igual de oscuro, al menos ya me estaba acostumbrando._

 _Esto me hizo acordar, hace ya unos años estuve en una situación similar a esta: por curiosidad me había metido en el sótano de la casa de mis abuelos, y a la vieja se le dio por cerrar la puerta con llave aunque de eso me entere recién cuando intente salir. Intente llamar la atención, pero al parecer nadie podía oírme. Me la pase caminando, buscando alguna ventanilla o algo parecido para intentar salir._

 _Es más, si mal no recuerdo mientras buscaba una escapatoria me pareció sentir que no estaba solo, como si alguien me estuviese vigilando desde la oscuridad, esperando a que yo lo vea._

*Hola.

*Aaaah, pero que hijo de… _Era la flor, y me estaba mirando. Mi corazón no aguanta ya estas cosas._

*Oye, no es de buena educación ignorar a los que te hablan.

*Y tampoco es muy saludable hablar con una alucinación producto de un alucinógeno _. Mi respuesta poco pareció importarle._

*Veo que eres nuevo en el subsuelo…

*No me digas. _Mi sarcasmo fue ignorado._

*… así que tendré que enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

*¡Ahí vamos!

 _De repente una luz pequeña con forma de corazón salió de mi pecho. Era diminuta, y brillaba en una tenue luz gris, algo extraño a la vista._

*Esa pequeña cosa es tu **ALMA** , es la culminación de tu existencia. _Me quede mirándola, y sin querer sonar como un hippie diré que es toda una experiencia._

*Al principio tu alma es débil, pero se irá fortaleciendo a medida de que consigas NV.

* **NV** es **NIVEL** , ¡ **NIVEL** de **AMOR**! _Oh pero que cursilería._

*Y tú quieres **AMOR** , ¿verdad?

*Pues deja que te dé un poco. _De la flor salieron unas cosas blancas y pequeñas que lentamente se acercaron a mi "alma"._

*Eso es, no te muevas, deja que tu alma alcance mi **AMOR**.

 _Los pétalos golpearon al pequeño corazón gris y la flor comenzó a reírse, su rostro se transformó. Debajo del corazón, una barra verde apareció, decía:_ **NV 2 HP 98/99**. _La flor se lo quedo mirando, algo atónita, la sonrisa se le desdibujo del rostro. Abrió la boca un par de veces, solo para volver a cerrarla, era como si un bicho le hubiera comido la lengua._

*… _La flor miraba al corazón, luego me miraba a mí, de nuevo al corazón, otra vez a mí._

*¿Cómo hiciste eso? _Me pregunto, algo asustada._

*¿Hacer qué? _La pregunta pareció desconcertar aun más a la flor._

*Jamás había visto a nadie con tantos HP, menos con un NV de 2.

*Eso intenta entenderlo tú, aun intento entender como hace una flor para hablar.

*Además, tu ALMA fue golpeada por todos mis pétalos, y aun así casi no te hicieron daño. _Eso me dejo pensando._

*Espera… ¿se suponía que debía lastimarme? _La flor se quedo tiesa en el lugar, como quien es encontrado con las manos en la masa._

*Caray, sería MUY bueno que algo pase ahora y corte la tensión que hay en el aire.

 _Y algo paso, aunque muy seguramente no era lo que la flor esperaba. Una bola de fuego salió de la nada y se llevo a la flor volando. Acto seguido una cabra ENORME hizo acto de presencia. Y se puso a hablarme. Me tome la cabeza con las dos manos, esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado ridículo._


	10. Caminos entrelazados 2

*¿Y dices que desapareció mientras pasaba por aquí?

 _Undyne y Alphys estaban en el laboratorio, paradas ante la puerta. Mientras la chica pez hacia la pregunta, señalando un lugar especifico del suelo, Alphys se limitaba a asentir, con los nervios a flor de piel. Hacía ya dos horas Monster Kid había desaparecido, y las dos sabían que de enterarse la familia de Alphys la mataría, debían encontrarlo lo antes posible._

*¿Y estás segura de que no está escondido? _Dijo Undyne, rascándose la cabeza._

*Oye, SE que no es así, lo vi desaparecer con mis propios ojos. _Alphys se tomo de las manos, estaba transpirando._

*Pero los monstruos no desaparecen en el aire, tal vez lo perdiste de vista.

*No contesta el teléfono. _Undyne miro a Alphys a los ojos, eso ya era grave._

*¿Que planeas hacer entonces?

*Le pedí a Mettaton que viniera a ayudarme, me dijo que sintió algo extraño con la magia del aire.

*¿En serio? _Undyne miraba a Alphys, algo confundida._

*Me dijo que la magia iba de un lado, girando sobre sí misma, en vez de fluir.

Undyne no sabría decir porque era tan importante si la magia giraba o no, pero algo en su interior, algo que ella llamaba instinto, le dijo que esta era una buena oportunidad para impresionar a Alphys. Solo debía decir algo que, aunque no sea la respuesta correcta, al menos le dé a su amiga (próximamente novia y quizás en algún futuro esposa si las cosas terminaban bien) una dirección clara en la que dirigir sus pensamientos hacia la solución.

De repente supo que era lo que tenía que decir, y tan segura estaba que lo soltó sin siquiera pensar si aquello era o no una buena idea. Su instinto era un arma de doble filo.

*Entonces ya sé lo que ocurrió: se lo trago un agujero de gusano. _Si, esa era la respuesta correcta, o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio la reacción de Alphys._

 _La chica se quedo mirándola por un rato largo, tanto que Undyne juraría poder ver los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando. Primero se rio un poco, la idea seguramente le habrá parecido absurda, por lo que Undyne se reprendió por decirlo. Pero entonces Alphys dejo de reír, de forma cortante, y su mente parecía estar aun más acelerada. Su rostro pasaba lentamente de la risa a la preocupación, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza._

*No no no no no no no. _Undyne no sabía el porqué de semejante cambio de ánimo, así que hizo lo primero que se lo ocurrió._

*Cálmate Alphys, era solo una idea que saque de la historia humana, no tiene porque ser verdad.

*Pero lo explica todo, la magia cuando gira suele conectarse con otras fuentes de la misma en estado similar.

*Pero aun si fuese así, hasta yo se que la magia solo reacciona con quienes pueden manipularla.

*No en este caso. _Alphys miro a Undyne a los ojos, estaba temblando._

*La magia alterada responde de manera aleatoria, aun si normalmente no supieras como la harías reaccionar.

*¿Pero cómo? _Undyne aun no salía de su asombro, era la primera vez que oía algo así._

*Es sencillo, en realidad. _Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta._

*Solo tienes que… _al darse vuelta no vio nada, solo oscuridad._

 _Aun estaba en el laboratorio, si, pero algo era diferente. Las luces estaban apagadas, aunque no recordaba haberlas apagado. Entonces se dio cuenta: había dado el paso. Se tomo el rostro con las manos, respiro profundamente, se sentía estúpida._

*Genial Alphys, en serio. _Suspiro tristemente._

*Al fin tienes una oportunidad de no quedar como una inepta delante de Undyne, y haces esto.

*Bueno, ya otra oportunidad tendré…

*…eso espero.

 _Unos ruidos le llamaron la atención, aunque casi no se oían. Venían de su habitación, o al menos donde se encontraba su habitación. El laboratorio se veía igual, así que simplemente se acerco al origen del sonido. Se fue acercando, aunque creía saber con que se encontraría, prefería ser cautelosa. Una sola luz iluminaba el lugar, una lámpara sobre la mesa. Entonces se vio a sí misma, trabajando con cuidado, armando lo que parecía ser un modelo de "Kissy" pieza por pieza, algo que mucho no le impresionaba. Su otra yo pareció percatarse de su presencia, y tocando un botón sobre la mesa encendió la luz del techo._

 _Ninguna de las dos parecía saber que decir, ya que al hacer contacto visual ambas permanecieron en silencio. Alphys jugaba con sus dedos, sin despegar la vista de su otra yo, mientras que esta simplemente la miraba. A los pocos segundos, la última volvió a concentrarse en el modelo._

*Acércate, está quedando de maravilla. _Alphys no reacciono al principio, pero a los pocos segundos se fue acercando de a poco._

 _Al llegar a la mesa, vio que estaba tan abarrotada de cosas como siempre: el modelo antes mencionado, un par de fanfics sin acabar, un reporte de los diferentes amalgamas y una foto suya con Undyne con el mensaje "Mejores amigas por siempre". Eso último se lo quedo mirando por un largo rato._

*¿Es este mi futuro? _Pregunto algo nervioso._

*Lo dudo, si no tu llegada no me hubiese sorprendido. _Alphys la miro._

*Pero si ni te inmutaste cuando me viste.

*Eso es solo porque ya estoy acostumbrada, no eres la primera en llegar aquí. _Alphys volvió a concentrarse en la foto._

*¿Qué paso? _La otra Alphys la miro, algo confundida._

*Con la foto, me refiero. Si eres como yo que llames amiga a Undyne es extraño.

*Oh, a eso te referías. _La otra miro la foto, y sonrió tristemente._

*Supongo que tú tuviste más suerte que yo.

*¿Quieres hablar de ello? Es decir, no sería de mucha ayuda, pero…

*No, está bien, ya fue hace mucho tiempo. _Ambas guardaron silencio, hasta que la otra volvió a hablar._

*Supongo que me harte de esperar. _Alphys la miro, más que confundida._

*Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos bailando una alrededor de la otra.

*Yo le tiraba indirectas, ella me las respondía, pero nunca se concretaba nada.

*Con el tiempo empecé a ser mas "agresiva", si es que se le puede decir así, pero sin resultados.

*No sé si por vergüenza, o miedo, o no sé que, ella siempre desviaba la atención del tema.

*Hasta que una noche me dije "Ya basta", saque mi mejor vestido y caí en su casa con una botella de vino.

*¿Sabes lo que hizo? _Alphys negó con la cabeza._

*Llamo a toda la guardia real y armo una fiesta. _En esas palabras había un deje de tristeza y rabia, aunque tan gastados que apenas si se notaban._

*Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez no valía la pena.

*Una relación es de dos, si uno no rema es más probable que el bote se hunda solo.

*Eso debía haber dolido mucho. _Alphys dijo, sin pensar demasiado._

*Si, pero tal vez tengo que agradecérselo, gracias a aquel incidente me volqué mas a mis proyectos.

*Es decir, mira, pude armar un modelo de Kissy usando solo el anime como referencia.

 _Alphys no sabría decir si eso era bueno, malo o solamente triste, así que decidió no decir nada._

*También he estado trabajando en otros proyectos más importantes.

*Pero mejor dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿Qué necesitabas?

*Busco a mi primo, Monster Kid, desapareció de mi laboratorio.

*Oooh, así que tú eres esa Alphys.

*Siéntate, en un rato volverá con mi Monster Kid, se fueron a ver como Undyne y Papyrus entrenaban.

*Gracias. _Alphys se sentó sobre la cama y respiro profundamente, tenía muchas preguntas para hacer, pero tal vez sería mejor dejarlas para otro momento._


	11. Ansiedad 3

_La actividad en el Núcleo aumenta y produce un ruido que, aun sin ser molesto, se oye en cada rincón del subsuelo. Este sonido también sirve para marcar el momento de mayor consumo de energía, además del momento en que se considera que ya es bien entrada la tarde. Es hora del entrenamiento de la Gran Guardia Real, hora en que una persona mínimamente decente ya está digiriendo el almuerzo después de algunas horas de bien llevada vida diurna. Papyrus calcula que aún faltan diez minutos mínimo para que el vago de Sans se digne a despertarse._

 _Papyrus ve el grupo de monstruos del que es el capitán, un nuevo día, la misma gente, ser peor. El entrenamiento de hoy sería simple: llevaría a la guardia a Hotland y correrían unas horas, o lo que aguanten, desgraciadamente bajo el liderazgo de Undyne los estándares bajaron muy por debajo del gusto de Papyrus._

 _El camino hacia el área de entrenamiento era largo y cálido, pero Papyrus no dejó ver signo de debilidad, así como no mostro un solo atisbo de sorpresa cuando fue interceptado por Sans, tan temprano. Hay cosas que se esperaban del capitán de la Guardia y no permitiría mostrar una imagen que no superase ese estándar._

* Papyrus, espera

 _Si no fuera ya raro verlo tan temprano, además se notaba que llegó apurado. Quizás valga la pena oír que tiene que decir._

* No vas a creer que es lo que conseguí.

 _Papyrus se detuvo y vio el frasco que llevaba Sans. Al principio había creído que se trataba de kétchup, conociendo a Sans no sería raro, pero no. Era un contenedor de esos que todos tenían. Y brillaba en rojo._

* ¿De qué se trata? Estoy ocupado

 _Como única respuesta Sans le acercó el frasco. Una de las primeras cosas de las que se encargó Papyrus en su puesto fue que todos los soldados, el incluido tengan ciertas capacidades que considero indispensables, como físicas como de razonamiento y reconocimiento, y en frente del estaba la razón de una de ellas._

 _Pero claro, como Gran Capitán, no mostró sorpresa. No mucha, al menos._

* Sans… Si esto no llega a ser lo que creo que es…

* Lo es, un alma humana

 _Al principio Papyrus no pareció reaccionar, limitándose solamente a mirar._

*Tenemos que llevársela al rey para que se deshaga de la barrera.

 _Era verdad, lo sabía por el simple hecho de que Sans haya dicho cinco líneas sin un solo chiste. Era verdad, dios, era verdad._

 _No solo toda la razón por la que se formó la Guardia, sino la razón por la cual se unió, por lo que se entrenó y entrenó a otros. Y ahora faltaba tan poco._

*Báñate

* ¿Eh?

*Que muevas esos huesos vagos. El código dice que al ser quien consiguió el alma tiene que estar cuando se la entregue al rey, pero no voy a permitir que te presentes mugriento como estas.

 _Sans se fue. Volvería y entonces… No podía ni imaginarlo._

 _Pronto desaparecería la barrera, pronto comenzará una nueva era para los monstruos. Empezaría con guerra, sin duda, marcaría el fin del confinamiento, todos vivirían felices y él, el Gran Papyrus, por fin vería a los monstruos alzar la cabeza de forma orgullosa._

* Ya volví

*Sans

* ¿Si?

* Estoy… Estoy… sorprendido de no lo hayas arruinado. Vamos antes de que se te ocurra como hacerlo.

 _En el subsuelo ya estaba por terminar el día. Mañana seria un día histórico._


	12. Días

_Monster Kid se encontró sentado en algún borde de Snowdin, solo y sin nada que hacer. Frisk se había ido ya, según Toriel era demasiado tarde; Alphys había regresado al laboratorio, según ella el cuerpo de Mettaton había mostrado averías que debían ser reparadas lo antes posible, o al menos antes de que las rabietas del robot empeoraran; Undyne regreso a su casa, algo en su cara le hizo entender a MK que ese no era lo que tenía planeado; Papyrus siguió a Undyne, no tenía nada más que hacer, o al menos eso era lo que el esqueleto había dicho antes de irse._

 _Permaneció en silencio, viendo la nieve caer, sacudiendo la nariz de vez en cuando, moviendo los pies de un lado a otro mientras sentado, esperaba que algo interesante sucediese. Pero bien sabía que a estas horas, no habría movimiento alguno en todo el subsuelo, ni siquiera en la capital, en especial en la capital._

 _Se levanto y, aun no muy seguro de porque seguía allí, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Mientras pasaba, oyó un suspiro, uno muy conocido: era el vendedor de helados. Al parecer, su carrito se había descompuesto, lo que hacía que el helado se fuera derritiendo poco a poco, aun en Snowdin. Mientras veía si había algo que pudiera hacer, aun sin las herramientas, MK le pregunto porque había decidido volver de Hotland._

*Puede que el negocio fuera bueno, con esos dos guardias. _Dijo el vendedor._

*Pero se comían todo el helado, no quedaba nada, ni siquiera para mí.

*Así que decidí que lo mejor era simplemente volver, vendo menos pero veo más caras.

 _Poco después, MK salió de debajo del carro, en su boca llevaba una herramienta que Alphys le había dado ya hacía tiempo._

*Gracias por arreglarlo, de nuevo, aun no entiendo que es lo que le pasa a esta cosa. _El vendedor mira al carro, y luego a MK._

*Ten, toma un helado, es lo menos que puedo hacer. _MK abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario, solo para que el sujeto azul le metiera el helado dentro de la boca._

*Nos vemos luego. _Dijo, y se fue._

 _MK suspiro, no era la primera vez que algo como eso sucedía, y la verdad ya lo estaba cansando. Pero helado gratis era helado gratis, así que mientras reemprendía la marcha se dejaba llevar por el sabor a chocolate desasiéndose en su boca._

 _Se encontró sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, dejándose llevar por sus pies hacia donde ellos quisieran ir. Cuando al fin dejo de caminar, lo primero que vio fue el piano, ese piano que nadie sabía muy bien porque estaba allí, nadie sabía siquiera quien lo había colocado en tan extraño lugar._

 _MK se lo quedo mirando, y suavemente fue sacando un brazo por debajo de su remera. El era joven, por lo que ver el estado de su extremidad podría confundir a más de uno, parecía más una rama seca que otra cosa. Débiles al punto de no poder aguantar su propio peso sin quebrarse, apenas si útiles para tareas que no requieran esfuerzo alguno, los brazos de MK eran así de frágiles. Era por eso que el niño monstruo prefería dejarse caer antes de intentar parar la caída, un hueso roto duele más que un golpe en la cara, o al menos eso creía MK._

 _De a poco comenzó a tocar, nota por nota, una vieja canción que había aprendido años atrás. Una canción alegre, aunque para MK eso no era cierto. Siempre sentía un deje de melancolía en las notas, como si cada una de ellas contara una historia sin final. Sintió pasos detrás de él, lo que hizo que dejara de tocar de repente. Se dio vuelta para ver quien se acercaba, y aunque vio a Sans, algo en su interior le dijo que ese no era el mismo esqueleto que el niño conocía._

*¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunto irritado, el esqueleto se limito a sonreír._

*me sentía solo, así que decidí venir a visitar.

*Sobras. _MK seguía con su mano apoyada en el piano, mientras miraba al esqueleto con un odio que parecía ajeno a él._

*no seas así, sabes que de donde vengo estoy solo como hueso sin perro.

*No me importa, aun si de verdad eres el único que está vivo, no debes estar aquí.

*Si él se da cuenta de que estas saltando de un lado a otro, intentara cortarte de raíz. Y contigo caerán muchos otros.

*no me puedes culpar por querer ver a mi hermano, verdad?

*Tu hermano está muerto. _Eso le saco la sonrisa a SANS, quien ahora si miraba a los ojos a MK._

*Eso fue lo que me dijiste, ¿recuerdas? _Sans miro a MK, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa._

*PREFERIRIA NO HABLAR DE ESO. _Sans se puso serio de repente, aunque MK ya sabía que esa sería la reacción._

*Hubieras hecho algo entonces, en vez de ver como aquel niño los mataba a todos.

*A todos menos a ti, que aun siendo el más débil, le diste pelea hasta cansarlo.

*si, supongo que ni siquiera su determinación pudo darle lo que necesitaba para terminar la Ruta Genocida.

*¿Ruta geno…? _MK lo miro, de arriba para abajo, sin saber muy bien que decir._

*¿Aun sigues hablando de "rutas? Qué crees que es esto, ¿un videojuego?

*sabes a que me refiero. _Después de decir eso, hubo una pausa incomoda entre los dos._

*Deberías irte, si Frisk te ve, o peor, si Sans te encuentra, las cosas se pondrán feas.

*si, y arreglarlo sería demasiado trabajo….

*nos vemos entonces, adiós. _SANS salió por donde vino, y aunque ni siquiera intento, MK sabía que sería inútil intentar averiguar cómo lo hacía._

 _MK volvió a fijar su atención en el piano, y de a poco volvió a tocar la vieja canción. Pero esta vez no era simple tristeza lo que acompañaba las notas, por alguna razón en cada tonada había un deje de desesperación, y mientras más tocaba podía jurar que el rostro de Frisk se iba haciendo más nítido en su mente. De repente el niño abrió sus ojos, solo para mostrar dos ojos verdes que miraban en direcciones opuestas. MK abrió los ojos, y de golpe saco la mano del piano._

 _Sacudió la cabeza, ya era demasiado tarde como para seguir dando vueltas, mejor sería volver a casa y dormir, mañana seria un día bastante complicado._


	13. Giros

_Se levanto con dificultad, no tanto por el dolor sino más bien por lo desorientado que se encontraba. Había caído desde muy alto, eso le resultaba obvio, pero desde donde y cuanto eran cosas que aquel niño no sabía. Decidió, al poco tiempo, que quedarse quieto era tan buena idea como moverse, así que comenzó a avanzar a ciegas por la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Sus pensamientos no estaban organizados, su vista apenas si se estaba acostumbrando a la falta de luz, cuando de repente algo, o mejor dicho alguien marco su presencia._

*hOlA _una voz chillona sonó a su lado, y al ver a la criatura el niño no pudo sino sentirse confundido._

*soy TEMMIE _era algo parecido a un perro, o tal vez se pareciese mas a un gato, o alguna extraña combinación de ambas._

*hmmmM, te ves algo CONFUSO, deja que te ayude _Temmie se acerca al niño, y le apoya una pata en una de las piernas del niño._

*podría ser fiebre, o quizás te rompiste un brazo, aunque no sabría decirlo no soy doctor _el niño se lo queda mirando._

*Hhhhhho, ya se, sígueme, tal vez encontremos a alguien que si sepa que tienes _al decir eso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

*solo esperemos que no sea tu pierna, de lo contrario no podre moverte.

 _El niño quería decir algo, pero no pudo, a duras penas parecía poder entender lo que aquella criatura decía. Estuvo parado ahí, hasta que se dio cuenta que Temmie ya había desaparecido, así que salió corriendo es la dirección en la que el gato/perro había marchado._

 _Cuando al fin lo alcanzo, pudo notar que, en vez de caminar, Temmie parecía zumbar casi para todos lados, y aunque aun viéndolo no entendía como, Temmie seguía avanzando como si nada. Eso le causo gracia, y aunque intento no reírse, se le escapo una carcajada. Entonces el rostro de Temmie dio vuelta por su cabeza solo para aparecer en su nuca, lo que detuvo la risa del niño en seco._

*hOi, al menos aun puedes REIR, ya me temmía que fueras mudo o algo _el rostro volvió lentamente a su lugar, ignorando al niño que observaba perplejo._

 _Siguieron en silencio por un buen rato, el niño por no saber qué decir, y Temmie al parecer ya se había quedado sin nada que decir. Poco después llegaron a lo que parecía ser un pueblo. Había charcos de agua por todas partes, agua muy fría supo el niño al tocarla._

*Este lugar solía estar lleno de nieve. _Dijo Temmie, atrayendo la atención del niño._

*Pero un día comenzó a derretirse, aun no sé porque, simplemente paso _su voz había tomado un tono serio que resultaba extraño._

*SIGAMOS _eso rompió la rígida tensión que los rodeaba, y el niño se calmo._

 _El silencio que les rodeaba era ensordecedor, si cosa así era posible. Cuando Temmie dijo que buscarían a alguien para que lo revise, el niño había creído entender que irían a algún lugar con gente, o al menos con alguien más. Pero ya llevaban un buen rato allí, y Temmie no daba indicios de querer irse. De repente, Temmie se quedo mirando al niño, y casi como recordando el porqué habían ido hasta allí, se acerco a una casa pequeña. Abrió la puerta sin dificultad, cosa rara de imaginar, aun más difícil de entender, y le hizo señas al niño para que lo siguiera._

*puede que lo que estoy buscando este aquí, tu siéntate en ese cómodo sofá y espera _el niño hizo caso, ni que pudiera hacer otra cosa._

 _Lentamente pasaron los minutos, que mas bien eran horas para aquel niño, mientras Temmie se paseaban de un lado a otro de la casa, entrando en cajones y saliendo por otros al otro lado de la sala, dando vueltas por debajo de la alfombra, preguntándole a los muebles si sabían algo, hasta que al final se decidió a subir por las escaleras. Ahora que lo veía bien, la casa tenía algo tétrico, aunque el niño no sabría decir si eran los cuadros de huesos, o aquel calcetín solitario tirado en el suelo. Temmie se asomo a una de las pertas, y miro al niño._

*IRE a buscar por aquí, tu quédate quieto, y por favor

 _El niño asintió, no tenía motivos para no hacer caso, y Temmie desapareció por la puerta derecha, dejándolo solo._

 _Pasaron las horas, esta vez reales, y el niño comenzó a aburrirse. Estar solo jamás le había sentado bien, menos aun si nada que hacer. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, y díganle ciego pero solo ahora pudo ver que en realidad había otra a su lado. Se acerco a ella, tenia pegado a una altura no muy alta un cartel de NO ABRIR. Cualquier otra persona se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de actuar, pero este niño estaba aburrido, así que acerco su mano al picaporte, el cual cedió fácilmente. La puerta se abrió no sin hacer ruido, y entonces el niño vio…_

… _, quedo pálido delante del portal, aun no llegaba a entender porque había tantos o porque todos se parecían a…_

… _Temmie salió de la otra habitación…_

*Oye, te dije que te quedaras quieto _su voz ya no era chillona, ni seria como había sido antes._

*Pero supongo que debí imaginar que no harías caso, jamás lo haces _esa voz fría, calculada, no parecía pertenecer a quien le había acompañado hasta ese momento. De repente, Temmie sonrió._

*Pero oye, no es nada que el buen Temmie no pueda arreglar, así que, por favor, no temmuevas.

 _El niño no lograba salir de su sorpresa, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, por más que intentara moverse. Apenas si sintió el hacha cuando esta golpeo su rostro._

 _Temmie volvió lentamente al lugar en donde había encontrado al niño. Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar pensar en que haría a partir de ahora, ya no había más lugar en que esconder los errores, pero aun así sabia que aquel niño volvería a aparecer en aquel claro. Sonrió, esta vez estaba seguro de que lograría su cometido, aunque ya para este momento ni el supiese cual era._


	14. La caída 3

_Recorrer aquel subsuelo se hizo más sencillo una vez me acostumbre a la falta de luz natural. La cabra seguía detrás de mí. Las habitaciones que siguieron al pequeño jardín de flores se me hicieron extrañas, algunas con puzles, otras vacías. La cabra no paraba de hablar. Hablando de puzles, eran bastante sencillos, o al menos lo eran una vez que entendías de qué iba el asunto. ¿En serio no piensa callarse? Un puzle con botones y un mensaje de "NO TOMES EL CAMINO DEL MEDIO" o algo así, y aunque ya era bastante auto explicativo, los botones estaban marcados… ¿para qué estaba el cartel? Por favor que alguien la calle._

*Señora. _Decidí llamarle la atención, así al menos podría empezar a escuchar mis propios pensamientos._

*Me dijo que por aquí llegaríamos a su casa, ¿Por qué hay tantos obstáculos para llegar si no hay otro camino?

 _La cabra se me queda mirando, con esa cara que tienen la personas cuando intentan decir sin decir que la pregunta fue estúpida, o quizás solo sea yo. Muy seguramente soy yo._

*No me digas señora, mi niño, mi nombre es Toriel. _Me sonríe, mirándome directamente a los ojos._

*Y si, mi casa esta mas adelante, no mucho, apenas una o dos habitaciones más.

 _Suspire hondo y profundo, mi cuerpo aun estaba resentido por el dolor. Necesitaba descansar, dejar mis piernas se relajen, de lo contrario caminar seria un incordio._

*Pues no es por sonar maleducado, Toriel, pero me encantaría poder sentarme en una silla.

*Y no me diga "niño", estoy pisando los treinta años.

 _Toriel rio, no sé si fue algo que dijo, o la manera en que caminaba, pero algo le había dado gracia. Me gustaría saber que es, así al menos me reiría con ella._

*A los treinta años un monstruo es considerado un adolescente.

*Y los acertijos están aquí no solo para detener intrusos, sino para entretener a los habitantes.

 _Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, aunque aun no le veo la gracia. Quizás SI soy tan amargado como mis amigos decían, o quizás esta mujer tenga un sentido del humor extraño, como Rain. Rain, ese era un nombre en el que no había pensado hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero ahora no era el momento. Dejemos la nostalgia para cuando haya puesto mi cuerpo en algo cómodo._

 _No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, y déjenme decirles que si hay algún otro lugar que pueda llevar la palabra HOGAR con tanta fuerza, yo no lo conozco. No es solo la fachada, o los muebles, el ambiente en si tiene un no se qué de "Hogar dulce Hogar" o algo parecido, que te hace sentir cómodo._

 _Me llevo a una habitación que me dijo estaba sin usar desde hace tiempo. Es un costado había una cama, algo pequeña, pero no podía quejarme. Pase de ver el resto y me acosté. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que me quedara dormido._


	15. Caminos entrelazados 3

*Alphys, se que no tiene mucho que ver con lo que me estás explicando, pero tengo la duda y si pregunto después se me olvida. ¿Sabes porque le pusieron al Núcleo, bueno, "Núcleo"?

*No lo hicieron.

*… No entiendo.

*Oficialmente se le nombró "Central Termo-Electrica T. N. Roman". Pero sólo hay que verlo. Cuando entró en funcionamiento todos los presentes lo supieron sin tener que mediar palabras: "Su creación" ya tenía nombre propio.

 _Debajo de toda la maquinaria que alimenta a cada casa de cada monstruo fluye el calor convertido en éter visible. Todos suelen creer que es magma proveniente de una grieta bajo el monte, al cual creen un volcán durmiente, pero no. Es energía pura, concentrada por las extrañas y secretas entrañas del Núcleo._

 _Sobre este mar áureo cuelgan una serie de barandas y puentes, destinados a las desgraciadas almas encargadas del mantenimiento, necesario para el mecanismo de recolección y almacenamiento de energía, y para ningún otro ser cuerdo. Pero ese no era problema para Undyne._

 _Determinación, resistencia, ser capaz de tomar decisiones en momentos de estrés, esas eran las cualidades de un capitán, lo que se espera de ella, cualidades en las que siempre se puede mejorar. En las que se DEBE mejorar. No hay lugar para el estancamiento, ni para el conformismo. No hay lugar… para nada que no sea mejor, pero lo mejor se encuentra yendo a lo peor… como ese lugar…_

 _El calor es sofocante, realmente hace apreciar el clima del subsuelo. Mirar hacia abajo es inquietante, surreal. Por toda su superficie se ven arcos de energía, elevándose y explotando en el más absoluto silencio, sobreponiéndose uno sobre otro sobre otro, sólo hasta que intenta verlo fijamente. Entonces la ambigüedad desaparece, un arco es nítido a costa de la desaparición de los demás, ganando en el proceso sonido. Tan sólo la estadía, sin importar lo breve que fuese, es agotador en muchos sentidos. Y con el agotamiento viene lo peor._

*La guerra terminó _podía jurar que sus labios estaban cerrados, pero definitivamente era su propia voz._

*La guerra terminó. Perdimos. Todos lo sabemos y no lo queremos ver _Ignorar su voz sería igual a no hacer nada, ser incapaz de tomar una decisión. Responderle sería caer en la desesperación, discutirse tratando de pensar que todo esta bien._

*Nos aplastaron y enterraron en este basurero hermético. Y nosotros le llamamos "hogar"

*No _esta vez fue ella quien habló, pero no tenía sentido, siempre fue ella._

 _El tiempo en malos momentos tiende a pasar lento, peor ahí abajo. El calor, la deshidratación, las dudas, el tiempo fluía con la velocidad con la que el viento erosiona las montañas, y en todo ese tiempo, quizás ya en el delirio, descubrió algo extraño. Supo que aquel mar cuyos bordes eran inalcanzables para su vista, tenía un centro. Un centro visible nítidamente una vez hallado. Más allá de el, se vislumbra una silueta que se antoja invertida, dada vuelta, quizás, más nítida mientras más se desenfoca la vista._

 _Más nítido..._

 _Es difícil, pero…_

 _Lo vio, como a un mundo de distancia, tan claro como si estuviera a un metro. Un reflejo imperfecto de ella. En la misma baranda, del otro lado, casi colgando de un único brazo. El mismo rostro, sin parche ni ojos. La misma armadura, o lo que queda de… Ya es suficiente, sabía que no era ella. No del todo._

*Oh, Dios… - _Delirio o no, no importa. La oyó._

 _Aquella imagen se enderezó y enfundo una lanza, si importare a parecer que ahora no tenía como sujetarse._

*¡Ilusos! ¡Idiotas! ¡Ni bien sepa donde están los despellejo! _inclinó la cabeza, intentando oír algo. Su ira era casi palpable._

*Malditos humano. Ya van a ver.

*No soy humana _no supo de dónde sacó la energía para hablar. Su contraparte parecía confundida._

*No, es más juraria que esa voz… quizás tenga sentido, siendo yo la última.

 _Undyne se irgió sobre la baranda, quemándose las palmas sin notarlo._

*¿La ÚLTIMA? _Esto pareció divertir de alguna manera a su otro yo._

*Dios, Undyne, estas tan mal que hasta tu locura ahora tiene amnesia. Estás a un paso de aquellos cuya tumba guardas. _Sacudió la cabeza, su cara tenía una expresión de tristeza, incapaz de producir_ lágrimas.

*No, hiciste bien tu trabajo. Este es el crematorio que el mundo creó para nuestra raza. Y llegó tu hora - _Undyne no se atrevió a ver el resto._

 _Salió corriendo del lugar._

 _Deshidratación, quemaduras en las manos, insolación en un lugar sin sol, en el fondo supo que la reprimenda por parte de Alphys se la tenía merecida. Pero no le dio importancia._

*Blablabla bla blablá _No era lo que decía Alphys, pero sí a grandes rasgos lo que ella oía._

 _Lo importante no eran sus heridas, su deshidratación o sus dudas. Ahora tenía la certeza. No todo estaba perdido._

 _Aún tenía esperanza._


	16. Ansiedad 4

_Undyne apenas si se movía, sentada como estaba con las manos agarradas firmemente en su cabeza, como intentando que no se cayera. Hacía pocos minutos le habían entregado un comunicado de la Gran Guardia Real, y eso no hizo más que aumentar su ya de por si mal humor. No por el contenido, sino por el hecho de ser notificada de algo tan importante por carta. Poco podía hacer de todas formas, ahora que Papyrus la sacara de su puesto y tomara su lugar como capitán. El recuerdo aun le dolía._

 _Llevaba puesta su armadura, como siempre lo hizo después del incidente en el Núcleo. Se levanto lentamente, y aunque no tenía un espejo cerca, podía sentir como su cara se arrugaba con tristeza. Patético. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, iba a necesitar mucha paciencia si quería salir bien parada de esto. Cuando al fin sintió que sus atropelladas emociones se calmaran, tomo su casco y salió de su casa._

*Oye, ya te estabas tardando. _Monster Kid estaba parado frente a ella, moviéndose inquieto._

 _Esto ya había pasado antes, en más ocasiones de las que Undyne podía soportar. Monster Kid era ahora parte de la Guardia Real, aun cuando su cuerpo no estaba preparado para ningún tipo de esfuerzo, ni lo estaría jamás. Desde la desaparición de Alphys unos meses atrás, dejando solo a MK, el rey había decidido dejar a disposición de la Guardia las investigaciones que Alphys haya llevado a cabo hasta ese momento. Undyne quería dejar el lugar como estaba, a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que haya hecho que ella desaparezca era mejor dejarlo en el olvido. Y entonces Papyrus la saco de la guardia a patadas._

*Te dije que me esperaras, no tenias que venir, lo último que necesito es más problemas.

 _Monster Kid se largo a reír, llenando el silencio del ambiente. Undyne se limito a gruñir, realmente preferiría no pasar por esto otra vez._

*Vamos, sabes que no vendría a verte a menos que sea importante.

 _MK apenas si podía hablar a través de su risa._

*Si te refieres al asunto del alma humana, no te preocupes, ya estoy al tanto.

 _Undyne le mostro la carta, fue entonces cuando MK dejo de reír, su cara se había tornado seria._

*No, no es eso. Es algo MUCHO más importante.

 _Eso de verdad dejo confundida a Undyne, ¿que podía ser más importante que la destrucción de la barrera? ¿Qué clase de asunto podía venir antes que la libertad que se les prometía? Quiso decir algo, pero MK le interrumpió._

*El rey quiere organizar el escape, y como nadie en la Guardia sabe cómo utilizar el teléfono, el responsable termino siendo yo.

 _Undyne miro con incredulidad al niño, aun estaba confundida._

*¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? Porque no vuelves y haces tu trabajo.

 _La mirada de MK se puso_ _fria_ _de repente._

*Créeme, esto es serio. He estado comunicándome con todos los puntos de control del subsuelo, pero de todos el único del que no he recibido respuesta es Snowdin.

*Al principio no me pareció raro, las líneas suelen fallar mucho. Pero jamás ha sucedido que NADIE atienda.

*Algo malo está ocurriendo, y por eso te necesito.

 _Undyne no tardo mucho en decidirse: por un lado podía cumplir con su deber, quedando en ridículo en el proceso; por otra parte podía seguir a MK, de todas formas nadie la esperaría. Se limitó a asentir, y ambos marcharon hacia la ciudad de nieve._

 _Algo no estaba bien, nadie en Waterfall ha tenido noticias de Snowdin, y eso no tenía sentido. MK se estaba impacientando, así que redoblaron el paso. Lo que vieron los hizo pararse en seco. No habían cruzado el puente aun, pero desde donde estaban podían ver el fuego que cubría las pocas casas que aun quedaban, acompañado de gritos y suplicas._

*Monster Kid, quédate aquí, si no vuelvo en dos minutos quiero que vayas con Papyrus y le informes sobre esto.

 _MK no parecía convencido, pero asintió. Lentamente Undyne cruzo el puente. El olor a humo y cenizas se volvió insoportable de repente, pero no podía parar._

*¿¡Quien lo hizo, quien mato a mi niño!?

 _Una voz desgarrada y espeluznante sonó de repente, seguido de un alarido atroz que casi deja sorda a Undyne. Había un monstruo parado entre las llamas, era alto, con un pelo blanco tan descuidado que parecía gris, o negro en algunas partes. El monstruo se dio vuelta, y su mirada se cruzo con la de Undyne. Fue ahí cuando la chica pez se dio cuenta de cómo terminaría todo, mas aun sabiendo quien era ese monstruo._

 _Se coloco el casco y materializo su lanza, si debía morir aquí, lo haría con el poco orgullo que le quedaba intacto._

 _Solo rogaba que MK ya se hubiese largado de allí._


	17. Memorias

_Pasaba de a una las páginas del enorme libro, leyendo los párrafos con cautela, como si estos fueran a desaparecer. Ya sabía de memoria lo que aquel libro decía, pero últimamente leer era lo único que podía hacer. Eso y esperar. Y si hay algo que le sobra a Asgore, es paciencia_

 *** Que libro más raro ese que tienes ahí.**

 _Esa voz, la conocía muy bien. Un corazón amarillo le vino a la mente, y no pudo evitar sonreír._

 *** Cuando lo termines, préstamelo. Ya me leí los que me diste ayer.**

 _Giro la cabeza para responderle, pero no vio nada. De repente se le fueron las ganas de leer._

* * *

 _Se paso la tarde intentando cocinar. Aun no entendía como todo terminaba prendido fuego. Después de veinte minutos discutiendo con los pocos monstruos que aun habitaban el castillo junto a él, decidió dejar la cena en manos más capacitadas._

 _ **Risas.**_ _Al principio creyó haber escuchado algo, pero lo ignoro._ _ **Risas.**_ _Esta vez estaba seguro, había oído algo._ _ **Risas.**_ _El sonido era cada vez más fuerte, que parecía provenir de la sala del trono. Cerró los ojos, y vio dos manchas: una rosa y otra purpura. Al llegar, vio entre las flores dos figuras. Ambas reían y acariciaban las flores que crecían en aquella habitación._

 _Intento acercarse, verlas bien, pero en un parpadeo las figuras ya no estaban. Con la mano estirada en la dirección en la que se encontraban, Asgore cerró los ojos, y lentamente se retiro de la sala del trono._

* * *

 _Inquieto, así se encontraba el rey. La cena ya estaba lista, pero Asgore no tenia apetito, solo quería descansar. Se acerco nuevamente a su cuarto, vació y solitario, cuando de repente se detuvo en seco. Intento calmarse, decirse a sí mismo que no era nada, que apenas abriera la puerta de su cuarto aquella_ _ **tos**_

 _Estaba parado frente a la puerta, su mano en el picaporte, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a girarlo. Podía escucharla, esa voz enferma y débil, como si hubiese sido ayer, el día en que había encontrado a aquel niño._

 _Suspiro, y retiro su mano lentamente. Mientras volvía, sintió la_ _ **música**_ _de un piano llenar el ambiente._

* * *

 _Pensó en ir a la_ _ **tumba**_ _del último niño que había caído al subsuelo, pero desecho la idea casi de inmediato, ya había tenido suficiente del pasado para largo rato. En cambio, fue hacia la barrera, y allí se sentó, contemplándola. No supo muy bien cuando, pero de a poco sintió las lagrimas cayendo sobre su rostro. Era inútil, lo sabía, ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer, y eso solo empeoraba su tristeza._

 _Y así, en esa soledad que lo rodeaba, en ese espacio al que nadie más que el accedía ya, y en frente de aquellas almas humanas que tanta esperanza le habían dado, el rey lloro._


	18. Mentalidad

_EL era único, o al menos tan único como podía ser algo que no tiene un igual. O tal vez no lo era, es decir, estar solo no significa que en algún otro lado no hubiese otro "el", muy seguramente igual de solitario pero jamás tan inteligente como EL lo era._

 _Había despertado una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, en este raro jardín lleno de flores. No sabía cómo había llegado, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía quién era, pero pronto todo eso dejo de ser importante. Al ser el tan listo pudo entenderlo todo: el era un Jardinero, y este era su jardín, su hermoso jardín de flores que eran suyas y de nadie más. Lo supo cuando entendió que estaba solo, lo entendió cuando vio en sus manos esas pequeñas tijeras plateadas, lo supo porque, si nadie mas había allí, entonces el jardín era necesariamente de su propiedad. Y eso le encantaba._

 _Pasaba el tiempo admirando su entorno, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, cuando vio algo que no fue de su agrado: una flor morada, que estaba perdiendo de a poco sus pétalos. Eso EL no lo podía tolerar, una flor marchita en su jardín no podía existir. Estiro su mano para arrancarla, envolviendo sus enormes dedos en el tallo de la flor, pero al tirar de ella, la planta no cedió. Se extraño, aunque no le duro mucho. Sintió un dolor agudo en su mano, y al verla se asusto: un líquido rojo brotaba de los cortes, y en su dolor entendió que eso que era rojo debía quedar dentro de su cuerpo._

 _Se quedo ahí, parado, sosteniendo su mano herida como si de un bebe se tratase, mientras tanto miraba a aquella flor morada, ¿cómo podía ser que algo tan feo e inútil le hubiese hecho tanto daño? Estaba furioso, quería deshacerse de esa cosa a como dé lugar, pero como hacerlo escapaba de su entendimiento. Cuando al fin el rojo dejo de fluir, y su mano ya no le dolía, tomo de nuevo su tijera. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió: ¡la tijera, eso era lo que debía usar para cortar aquella cosa! ¿Pero cómo podría algo tan pequeño hacer algo que sus manos no habían podido? Se dijo entonces que era mejor simplemente intentar, al fin y al cabo sus manos ya no sufrirían de dolor si la tijera no lo lograba._

 _Tomo con sus dedos y de forma delicada aquel objeto plateado que era de su propiedad, abrió su boca en el tallo de la flor, y con tanta fuerza como pudo juntar, cerro la tijera. Tal vez había sido demasiado brusco, o al menos eso pensó al sentir dolor en los dedos, pero un simple PLOP proveniente de la flor le hizo olvidar. La flor había caído, y de a poco rodeada de flores, desapareció. El estaba contento, ahora su jardín volvía a estar tan hermoso como EL lo quería. Al ver la flor caer, algo dentro de EL se sintió vacio, pero hizo el esfuerzo de ignorar aquella sensación, después de todo, para mantener la belleza de su jardín, había que cortar algunas malas hierbas._

 _Pensó, entonces, que si había una flor marchita en su jardín, tal vez hubiese más que se había pasado. Y después de todo, EL era el Jardinero, y su deber era mantener el orden allí. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer._


	19. La caída 4

_Siendo completamente honesto, no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que llegue aquí. Toriel asegura que fueron dos días, yo mismo sentí como si hubiesen pasado cuatro, mientras que el almanaque de la pared aseguraba que ya había pasado una semana. Cosa de locos._

 _Había dado tantas vueltas por lo que Toriel llamaba "las ruinas" que ya me sabia casi de memoria cada rincón, y conocía de cara a casi todos los monstruos que merodeaban, o al menos a los que se atrevían a acercárseme. Ese era otro tema, al parecer los monstruos me tenían miedo, o al menos así parecía en la mayoría de los casos. Yo por mi parte atendía mis propios asuntos, que en este caso eran caminar y mirar a mí alrededor a través de los mismos pasillos una y otra vez, hasta cansarme y regresar._

 _Así, un día tras otro, el tiempo pasaba, hasta el día de hoy. Sigo sin estar del todo seguro si siquiera pasaron días, o solo horas, pero poco importa ya._

 _Toriel me explico, de a poco y con algo de ternura, como funcionaban las cosas en el subsuelo. El hecho de que yo no me pudiera ir a causa de la barrera, que mantiene atrapados a los monstruos y ahora me impedía salir a la superficie. Algo sobre almas humanas que no entendí bien, por no decir que no entendí ni jota. Con sus palabras me explico cómo funcionaba la magia, concepto que los humanos parecemos haber perdido hace siglos. De repente empezó a hablarme de su vida, pero de repente dejo de hablar, algo sobre sus dos hijos y su marido, al verle la cara supe que era mejor no volver a tocar el tema._

 _Por lo general, todo progresaba de esta manera, hasta esta mañana._

 _Desperté al sentir el estruendo, era como si algo muy pesado fuese movido de manera repentina. Salí del cuarto para encontrarme a Toriel a los pies de la escalera, nos miramos nerviosos, ni siquiera tuve que preguntar si sabía lo que estaba pasando, su cara ya me lo decía._

 _Bajamos lentamente, aun no sé por qué. El supuesto peligro provenía de allí, y aun así bajamos a ver. Al llegar nos encontramos con algo más que inusual: un montón de monstruos con armadura intentado abrir una gran puerta reforzada. Al verme redoblaron la marcha, y antes de que pudiera moverme me habían rodeado._

 _Toriel intento protestar, pero era inútil, nadie le hacía caso, todos me miraban, me median pero no se atrevían a actuar. Poco después llego una armadura, y aunque el caso era enorme supe que me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos._

*Me llegaron reportes de que un humano había aparecido aquí, al parecer eran ciertos.

 _Toriel desvío la mirada, la armadura se acerco aun más a mí. Por poco y podía sentir su respiración._

*Por suerte para ti _dijo mientras me apuntaba con su lanza._

*El rey dio la orden de llevarte ante él, de lo contrario estarías muerto en donde estas parado.

 _Me limite a mirarla, y al no sacar reacción alguna de mi, levanto su mano, y señalo el portal que ahora se encontraba totalmente abierto. Yo asentí, y a medida que los demás comenzaban a caminar, yo los seguía. Una mano se agarro de mi camisa, Toriel no quería que yo fuera, pero al parecer esa no era una opción. Sacudí la cabeza, y ella me soltó, su rostro estaba oscurecido, entristecido._

*Toriel, por favor prepárame un café para cuando vuelva.

 _La antigua reina de los monstruos me miro, primero desconcertada, un esqueleto que estaba cerca soltó una carcajada, otro más alto lo reprendió, mientras tanto Toriel me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

 _¿Así que el rey quería verme? Por mi está bien, veamos cómo termina todo esto._

* * *

 _ **Estaba solo en la puerta de mi casa, hacia un frío de esos que hacen que el aliento parezca humo. Llevaba al menos dos días sin dormir, o al menos eso recordaba. Helena me dijo esa tarde que podría conseguir empleo en la Fabrica, pero al final el puesto lo agarro otro. Así que estaba ahí, parado mirando la calle, ya sin nada más que hacer. Una persona normal ya se habría retirado a descansar, pero recibí otro llamado de Helena, al parecer necesitaban a un vigilante para el puesto en la montaña. Lo tome, realmente necesitaba el dinero.**_

 _ **Regrese a casa después de una entrevista de dos horas en la que me entre me entere de que era el único postulante. Lo cual era bueno y malo a la vez. Es decir, quería el trabajo, pero el primer turno era esa misma noche, y yo sin dormir.**_

 _ **Bah, tonterías, ¿qué era lo peor que me podía ocurrir?**_


	20. Caminos entrelazados 4

_Así como por debajo de la montaña se encuentra el subsuelo, las ruinas, el antiguo y el nuevo hogar, por debajo de este último yace la base de la montaña. Ahí no hay nada más que tierra y rocas, ningún espacio para guardar cosas más que el que caves, nadie que te moleste siempre que tu no lo entierres, ningún camino fuera del que tú te abras, lo que significaba que todos los caminos eran posibles si podías abrirte paso. Aunque claro, para quien ya fue a todos lados no queda donde ir, quien lo hizo todo no tiene que hacer y en tal carácter Flowey se aburría mas que una piedra. Avanzaba sin ton ni son por la homogeneidad bajo las ruinas. La pequeñez de su mundo, contenido por la barrera, no permitía realmente que se pierda._

 _Giro a la izquierda ¿por qué no? Giro a la derecha, abajo, y en el camino pudo sentir algo raro, empezó a subir, pero en un sentido se supo yendo cada vez más profundo. Derecha, más profundo, izquierda, lo mismo. En su errar presintió una espiral que se enredaba, sin saber con qué. Cada vez más estrecho, cada vez más cerca, hasta que la certeza lo invadió y dio un salto._

 _No, un salto no, no tiene sentido hablar de saltos donde el está, y aun cuando su entorno se mantenía inalterado haber salvado una distancia insalvable. Fue raro, como poco, algo en lo que reflexionar, tal vez, debería volver a la superficie, de momento._

 _El jardín detrás de la casa en las ruinas rebozaba de flores que, para bien o para mal, casi se cuidaban solas, descendencia de las únicas plantas que los monstruos pudieron traer y que sobrevivieron a la escasez de luz solar. Su cuidado resultaba de a ratos monótono, solo requerían agua una vez al día y bastante poca. Si Asriel seguía con eso en vez de instalar un sistema de riego automático era para tener un rato cada día dedicado a la reflexión. En esos momentos se hallaba cuando sintió movimiento entre los lirios._

* Buenas, no recuerdo ver tu rostro por aquí.

 _La flor que salió de la tierra no parecía esperar encontrarse con nadie. Al oír su voz se dio la vuelta para mirar a Asriel, solo para quedarse cual estatua, sin querer, o sin poder emitir palabra._

* Así que dime ¿Que te trajo de vuelta a las ruinas?, Al hogar… _risa_...si mi madre me oye diciéndole a este lugar ruinas, me mata. Así que hazme un favor: no le digas.

* Asriel...

 _La flor tenía una mirada que mostraba confusión y felicidad, un rostro a la vez extrañamente familiar, como profundamente siniestra, como mirar a un viejo amigo al que no vez hace mucho y que sientes que, aunque lo disimule muy bien, en el fondo quiere matarte, mucho y muy fuerte._

* Asriel... soy Flowey.

 _El silencio siguiente le hizo a dudar que aquella flor fuese a decir algo más que su nombre, quizás estaba nervioso, asustado ¿Asustado de qué? El no iba a hacerle ningún daño._

 _Ahora la flor sonreía._

* Cuanto ha pasado ¿no? Los dos éramos más jóvenes, más ingenuos. Tú no eras más que un cabrito y yo no era una flor. Tiempos aquellos...

 _La sonrisa ya no estaba. Ya no lo miraba a él. Asriel apoyaría su mano sobre el hombro de Flowey para decirle que no tenía que preocuparse, pero era demasiado grande para eso. Y Flowey no tiene hombros. No estaba seguro de que hacer._

 _No, era una flor._

* ¿Estás bien?

 _Ahora la flor miraba hacia el horizonte, como buscando mas allá de lo que llegaba a ver._

* Las Ruinas es un lugar pequeño, el techo causa ecos que se sienten de un lado para el otro para quien quiere oírlos. Pero ahora... no hay nadie. Dime, Asriel, que fue de ellos. Dime como los mataste...

 _Asriel, cual grande era, retrocedió lo que más que un paso pareció un salto. El rostro de Flowey sufrió un cambio drástico de aquella confusión inicial a la sonrisa ancha, torcida._

* Todos los monstruos siguen vivos, se fueron del subsuelo tiempo atrás. Solo yo vivo aquí ahora.

* Oh, pobre, pobre, Asriel. Tan ingenuo. Tan idiota.

 _No tuvo que ver dos veces, la vista no le jugaba trucos y no tenia porque desconfiar de ella. El rostro que veía frente a él se transmuto por unos instantes en el suyo propio, una versión de él cuando era más joven._

* Es como si nadie te hubiese enseñado, como si no hubieras vivido lo suficiente para saber cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo. Para saber que es matar o morir ¡Pero si además, para redondearlo, te preocupa lo que diga tu mami! De risa.

\- No sé qué mundo estés hablando. Pero en este mundo, quiero creer, ya se demostró que eso no es cierto. Sal a la superficie, si no me crees. Ya nadie está encerrado, hay paz entre hombres y monstruos, y para mas, todo esto se logro sin derramamientos de sangre.

 _Se hizo el silencio. Asriel se sentía cada vez mas incomodo mientras más charlaban y Flowey simplemente sonreía, de nuevo de una manera más normal._

* Y crees que es el final, Asriel. Realmente crees que las cosas van a tener un final lindo y bonito, ay ay besito besito. Esa ingenuidad, realmente... la extrañaba.

 _Y así como vino, la sensación de peligro, de que algo iba mal, disminuyo hasta que reapareció lo que sintió al principio. Un sentimiento que se parecía mucho a un recuerdo, el recuerdo de alguien que no estaba entre ellos desde aquellos años de juventud a los que Flowey quería referenciar. Algo extraño, casi incompresible para Asriel, que no veía en aquella flor más que pequeñas y distantes semejanzas con el pasado. No supo que iba a decir a continuación, o por que, hasta que se oyó hablando._

* Hace un tiempo tuve un hermano ¿sabes? Era humano, y una buena persona...

* El tiempo seguro te esta nublando la memoria, y el afecto no ayuda. Los humanos son basura. _risas_ Seguro ahora mismo están planeando como matar a todos esos monstruos que subieron, si no los están exterminando ya. ¡Vamos! Eso es algo que deberíamos presenciar, a menos que pienses quedarte aquí oculto esperando a que te tomen por la espalda como a un chivito bebe, cosa que no queremos ¿no?

 _El no creía que Flowey estuviese en lo cierto, y no solo por su confianza en la buena disposición de la gente para hacer el bien, el también diría que basarse sola y exclusivamente en eso era de una ingenuidad considerable. A diferencia de lo que podría parecer, no se metió tan profundo como para no oír los ruidos de un genocidio, tenía sus razones para preferir las ruinas a la superficie, pero no se encontraba encerrado. Y aun así, sabía que si no subía a verificarlo no podría dormir bien esa noche, como cuando le entraba la idea de que no había regado las plantas, cerrado una puerta o apagado el horno._

 _De todas maneras, tenía pensado visitar a sus padres esa semana._

 _En alguna parte, en un jardín ubicuo, dos flores crecen juntas. Tan parecidas, tan diferentes. En la profundidad de la tierra sus raíces se enredan juntándose hasta que parecen ser una._


	21. Intermisión I

_No supo muy bien cuando fue, pero una sensación de desconcierto asalto a Chara mientras dormía. Apenas si la sintió, como si esta fuera natural del sueño que estaba teniendo esa noche, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que estar en un concierto subterráneo poco y nada tenía que ver con aquel sentimiento ajeno como podía ser. Fue apareciendo de a poco, una extraña pregunta surgió de su mente: ¿Dónde estoy? De inmediato su cerebro intento responderse a si mismo: en un concierto; pero esa respuesta poco hizo para calmar la mente del humano. La pregunta reapareció minutos después, durante el encoré de la banda: ¿¡Donde estoy!? Esta vez, la parte racional de su cerebro intercedió: estoy durmiendo en mi habitación; pero una vez mas eso no pareció conformar al ya enloquecido inconsciente. La interrogante no desapareció, y como un grito de ayuda desesperado volvió, pero esta vez con más fuerza: ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!?_

 _En ese momento, los sentidos de Chara se dispararon, sus ojos se abrieron, y lo que esperaba que fuese su oscura habitación rodeándole término siendo algo completamente diferente: se encontró a sí mismo en in pasillo, uno largo o al menos tanto que no importaba hacia qué lado mirara, no llegaba a ver el fondo. Se sentó con calma, con tanta calma como pudo juntar, la suficiente como para no sucumbir al miedo que le nacía desde la boca del estomago. Estaba sentado en un sofá, a su lado, apoyada en el suelo, se encontraba su guitarra. Lentamente se puso de pie, lentamente para saber si estaba solo o no, la paranoia del sueño aun presente. Después de varios segundos sin reacción alguna, respiro tranquilo. Tomo su instrumento y se lo colgó en la espalda, de nada serviría quedarse quieto._

 _Le tomo varios segundos decidir en qué dirección debía ir, y solo dio los primeros pasos hacia la derecha una vez estuvo completamente convencido de que esa era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, mientras más caminaba, más nervioso se ponía, ya que poco y nada cambiaba su entorno, y de no ser por tener aquel sofá como referencia, Chara no podría asegurar si estaba o no avanzando por aquel blanco pasillo. Junto coraje y siguió, no tanto por valentía, sino mas bien por el hecho de saber que quedarse quieto era tan en vano como en pensar… ¿pensar en qué?, ¿en cómo encontrar una salida, si es que siquiera este lugar tuviese alguna?_

 _No tuvo tiempo de responderse esas preguntas: a lo lejos, o tan lejos como le permitían ver sus ojos, Chara vio algo. Parecía un bulto, o una bolsa de basura (aunque algo grande) desechada en un costado del camino. Se giro para ver si el sofá aun era visible, pero ya ni siquiera podía distinguirlo de lo pequeño que se veía a la distancia. Se encogió de hombros, no importaba, ahora tenía como objetivo averiguar que era aquella cosa delante de él._

 _Al acercarse, Chara pudo ver con claridad de que se trataba: era una persona, o un monstruo, o un algo, recostado sobre la pared. Se encontró a si mismo aliviado al ver un par de cuernos asomándose por lo que parecía ser el pelo gris. Aquel ser no reacciono cuando Chara se acerco, solo lo hizo cuando el humano amago a retirarse._

*Oye.

 _Su voz sonaba forzada, cansada, seca. Chara se le acerco, y la cabeza de pelo gris se giro lentamente, dejando ver su rostro: una piel marrón, unos ojos verde esmeralda, no había mucho mas, pero quizás era la simpleza de sus facciones lo que más resaltaba._

*¿Me podrías ayudar a levantarme? Casi no puedo sentir las piernas.


	22. Intermisión III

_Ya habían pasado horas desde que se encontró con Aesoph, que por cierto era el nombre de la extraña criatura. El pasillo seguía indefinidamente, solo cambiando de vez en cuando con la aparición de unos cuadros muy extraños en las blancas paredes. Eran raros ya que aun teniendo forma aparente mientras uno más observaba las figuras que allí se mostraban, más detalles podía uno ver. Era como si todos y cada uno de los puntos de la pintura estuviese vivo, lo que hacía que al final la imagen total se distorsionara, cambiando pero siendo la misma mientras más uno la miraba. A Chara le dolía la cabeza._

 _Pero era mejor así, concentrarse en su alrededor le evitaba pensar en el ser que llevaba a cuestas, que apenas si parecía respirar, o caminar. Parecía humano, era tonto pensar así, pero ese era el primer pensamiento que surgía de su mente cada vez que lo miraba, por muy imposible que eso fuera. Los humanos no tienen cuernos._

 _Mientras más lo pensaba, peor era. Dentro de Chara, de a poco, fue resurgiendo un viejo sentimiento que creía haber perdido: el ODIO. Se sentía como braza, pequeña y apagada en la boca del estomago, que iba volviendo amargo todo lo que tocaba. El creía haber superado esa etapa de su vida, pero al parecer esta se negaba a desaparecer._

 _Llegaron al fin a lo que parecía ser el final del pasillo. No había puertas a la vista, aunque de ser sincero Chara no esperaba ver ninguna de todas formas. Lo que si habían eran mas y mas pinturas, cada una mas "viva" que la otra. Se encontraba tan fascinado y distraído que, cuando Aesoph se abalanzo a uno de los cuadros con una fuerza que parecía imposible que saliera de su cuerpo, casi cae al suelo._

*¿¡Que paso!?

 _Estaba iracundo, confundido, triste, pero nada de eso impidió a su cuerpo recordar que tan cansado se hallaba. Con las manos aun en la pintura, su cuerpo se desplomo, cayendo al suelo como una bolsa pesada. Fue más complicado levantarlo esa vez, ya que además de pesado no paraba de mover los brazos._

*¡Aesoph, por lo que más quieras, quédate quieto!

 _Eso pareció funcionar. Chara coloco el brazo de la criatura por sobre sus hombros, y este hizo el esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, aun mientras temblaba._

*¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué te hizo reaccionar de esa manera?

 _Aesoph miro al humano extrañado, y luego volvió a clavar la mirada sobre la pintura. Chara hizo lo mismo, y aunque le tomo varios segundos pudo ver la diferencia entre este y los demás cuadros: no había rastro de movimiento, ni cambios repentinos como si había visto antes. No tenía idea de que significaba, pero era lo único que podía percibir._

*Alguien hizo que este mundo desapareciera.

 _Eso llamo la atención de Chara._

*Me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal, así que vine aquí para verificar que nadie estuviese tocando algo.

*Enorme fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no podía regresar, y ahora entiendo porque.

 _El humano se tomo unos segundos para procesar lo que había oído, solo para que una pregunta apareciera en su mente. Una pregunta sencilla, pero complicada al mismo tiempo. Y sin poder pensarlo dos veces, la soltó._

*¿Cómo llegue yo aquí?


	23. Intermisión V

_Caminaban lentamente a través de los últimos metros del pasillo. Aesoph echaba de vez en cuando una mirada hacia atrás, mirando con preocupación al humano. La explicación que le había dado hacia no muchos instantes parecía haberle afectado de sobremanera. Chara miraba hacia el frente, sus ojos no veían nada específico, pero aun así Aesoph sentía que cada vez que volteaba su rostro, el humano clavaba sus ojos en su nuca._

 _Aesoph era sensible a las energías que lo rodeaban, debía serlo si quería ser capaz de crear, se necesita de esa creatividad única de las emociones para darle forma y sentido a los "mundos". A veces, esa misma sensibilidad podía ayudarlo a entender a alguien, y había sido solo eso lo que le permitió pedirle ayuda al humano apenas lo vio, pero ahora… ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Era bueno, eso era obvio tanto en su energía como en su personalidad, pero parecía llevar a hombros una negrura inmensa._

 _Quería hablarle, decirle algo para calmarlo, pero nada se le ocurría. Es decir, ¿de qué se puede conversar con alguien a quien le acabas de decir que todo aquello que conoce puede estar muerto? Tacto, quizás un poco de eso era lo que necesitaba, encontrar algún otro tema para romper la tensión que se había generado. De lo distraído que estaba, no se dio cuenta de que Chara ya lo había superado, aunque en realidad eso poco le impresionaba con lo débil que se hallaba._

 _Abrió la boca, pero antes de que una sola palabra saliera sus ojos se posaron sobre la guitarra. En todos los mundos que conocía, más en los que la humanidad se desarrolló de manera similar a la del mundo de ese niño, la música aparecía como una constante, de alguna manera u otra. Quizás podría usar el tema para romper un poco la tensión, la presencia del instrumento sugería un gusto por la música. Es más, podría apostar que el niño solía practicar con ese mismo instrumento, cuando se tiene un objeto durante prolongados periodos de tiempo, como cuando se practica, lentamente se deja un rastro de la propia energía. Creía sentir la energía del pequeño por todo el instrumento, solo esperaba que no fuera que el cansancio le estuviese afectando. Tras pensarlo un poco más, se volvió a girar en dirección de Chara._

*Así que, ¿sabes tocar?

 _Chara se detuvo en seco, y comenzó a girar su cabeza hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto directo con los de Aesoph. Su mirada expresaba curiosidad, pero para Aesoph era lo más parecido a "voy a partirte la madre"._

*La guitarra, me refiero a la guitarra.

 _El humano se quedó pensando por unos segundos, levantando la vista al techo antes de abrir la boca, un "Aaaaaah" parecía salir, pero no emitió sonido alguno._

*Si, se usarla.

 _La respuesta fue algo tosca, como forzada, pero al menos le había respondido. La cara del niño se había suavizado bastante, lo que significaba que el plan había funcionado. De repente respirar se le hizo más fácil, no se había dado cuenta pero al hacer la pregunta había comenzado a contener el aliento._

*Suelo tocar con unos amigos en el único bar que hay en el subsuelo.

 _Eso pareció por fin romper la rigidez en su voz. Quizás hablar de aquellas cosas le hiciera bien. Quizás simplemente necesitaba hablar. Esta era una buena oportunidad para concentrar las energías del muchacho en algo positivo, debía hacerlo si quería que hubiese alguna esperanza de mandarlo a su mundo. O encontrarlo siquiera. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Aesoph puso en marcha la segunda parte de su plan._

*¿Por qué no me muestras?

 _Chara lo miro, aun mas confundido que antes. ¿No se suponía que estaban apurados?_

*Tranquilo, ya estamos cerca _dijo Aesoph, y Chara no puso sino pensar que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento._

*Además estoy cansado, este cuerpo ya no es lo que solía ser.

 _Estuvo a punto de discutir, pero se retractó enseguida. ¿Quería descansar? De acuerdo, lo harían. Tocar la guitarra le ayudaría a calmarse, aun cuando recién se hubiese dado cuenta de cuan intranquilo se hallaba. Se tomó unos minutos para ajustar las cuerdas, de a poco fue dejando que sus dedos se dejaran llevar por ellas. Levanto la mirada y vio a Aesoph apoyado contra la pared, sentado como un indio. Respiro profundamente, y cerró los ojos, quizás si se imaginaba a sí mismo en lo de Grillby las notas saldrían más fácilmente._

 _De a poco la música fue brotando del instrumento._


	24. Intermisión VII

_El campo de flores era tan hermoso e inquietante como lo recordaba. Los pétalos se movían lentamente, mostrando una gama de colores que se fundían entre sí solo para volver a separarse. Chara miraba a su alrededor, tan atónito como extrañado. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese lugar? Sujeto la guitarra con aun más firmeza, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que las cuerdas se estaban hincando en sus manos. Intento relajarse, pero no pudo, algo había allí que despertaba su instinto de supervivencia. Se volteo para hablar con Aesoph, solo para encontrarlo a pocos pasos de sí mismo, temblando._

*No deberíamos estar aquí.

 _Aesoph murmuraba esto en intervalos cada vez más cortos, como si de algún mantra se tratase._

*¿Qué sucede, porque estas tan nervioso?

 _Aesoph miro a Chara como si a este le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, solo para recordar que el humano poco y nada sabía de aquel lugar, mucho menos de las consecuencias que podrían haber por estar allí. Aesoph se relajó, solo tenía que explicar la situación, muy seguramente el Guardián lo entendería, pocos eran los Guardianes que no daban tiempo para explicaciones._

*No se supone que debamos estar aquí, es más, tú no deberías haber aparecido en La Galería, esos lugares solo deberían ser accesibles por los protectores.

 _Mientras hablaban, los dos se movían de forma cautelosa. Aunque había espacio entre las flores, era mejor evitarlas, no todas eran agradables al tacto, y más allá de tener apariencia de ser exactamente lo que parecían, la realidad es que algunas podían ser tan afiladas como alambre de púas. Unos minutos después de caminar en puntas de pie llegaron a lo que Chara podría llamar el centro de aquel Jardín, una flor blanca brillante que resaltaba de entre las demás._

 _Las dudas se iban apilando en la mente del humano mientras esperaban. ¿Qué o a que esperaban? Esas eran las primeras preguntas que surgieron en su mente, pero estas fueron desplazadas por otras más urgentes. Si estar aquí no estaba permitido, ¿cómo se explicaba el hecho de que esta no fuese la primera visita que el hacía en aquel extraño lugar? Si realmente había alguien que pudiese molestarse, ¿dónde estuvo en aquellas ocasiones que él y Alphys terminaron allí? Expresar esas dudas a Aesoph no trajo claridad alguna._

*…eso es imposible. _Dijo con finalidad, como respuesta a lo que el humano le acababa de decir._

*Si alguien hubiese venido aquí antes de tiempo, el Guardián se habría hecho presente.

*Algo debió haber cambiado _respondió Chara, mirando a Aesoph para medir su reacción._

*Porque no miento al decir que ya estuve aquí, y nadie ni remotamente parecido a un "guardián" apareció.

 _Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, como intentando hacer que el otro cediese, que cambie su versión de las cosas. Eso, hasta que Aesoph vio en Chara algo que hacía mucho creía había desaparecido: Determinación. Era poca, pero ahí estaba, y eso desencadeno en él dos reacciones: asombro, la Determinación era algo escaso en estos días, más aun en los humanos; y pánico, porque si lo que Chara decía era realmente cierto, lo que implicaba podría ser desastroso. Intento tomar aire cuando un temblor los sacudió a ambos. Ese debía ser el guardián, y aunque podían estar en problemas Aesoph lo conocía, ella entendería._

 _Lo que vio cuando el temblor término supero su credibilidad de una forma que, de no ser por estar cerca de él, Chara hubiese creído que Aesoph había dejado de respirar. Era enorme, y tristemente esa palabra le quedaba corta. Tenía una de esas caras que solo una madre podría amar, y por las muescas que hacia al verlos a ellos ahí parados Chara no pudo sino pensar que aquel ser intentaba decidir si ellos eran flores o no._

*¡Oye, imbécil! _algo en el cerebro se detuvo, escuchar a Aesoph hablar de esa manera le resulto tan extraño como que de repente tuviera la energía necesaria para hacerlo. El gigante lo miro a los ojos, no estaba muy contento._

*Hombre, no creo que sea buena idea…

*¿¡Que le hiciste!? ¿¡Donde la dejaste!?

 _El gigante se abalanzo sobre ellos, como una montaña derrumbándose. El suelo tembló, y con él las flores. Algunas parecían estar cerca de ser arrancadas, pero aun así permanecían en su lugar, como si nada estuviera sucediendo. En momentos como este, Chara aprovecharía cada segundo para pensar en cómo salir de la situación, como cuando su madre se enteró de que pasaba las noches tocando en el bar, en vez de estar estudiando, o durmiendo. Ese mismo día lo acorralo lentamente en la esquina de la cocina, y Chara pudo sentir el terror que ahora mismo le inundaba mientras el gigante se les acercaba._

 _No supo cuando empezó, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo entre las flores, corriendo tan rápido como podía mientras intentaba no pisar ni patear esas pequeñas, delicadas, peligrosas, importantes flores. Lo sentía a su espalda, el sonido de un gigante que sacudía la tierra con cada paso. Compararlo con un derrumbe fue erróneo. Los derrumbes, por catastróficos que sean, no te persiguen con la única intención de aplastarte. En su huida en ningún momento se detuvo para buscar, aun con la vista, a Aesoph, quien seguía a la mole lanzando cualquier cosa parecida a un insulto que se le ocurriese. Aquel bruto no parecía estar interesado en responder las preguntas más simples, así que formularlas era un desperdicio de tiempo._

 _Otra cosa que Chara tampoco noto fue el grito, agudo y aterrado, que salía de su propia garganta. Si no tocaba ninguna flor en su huida era por efecto de la suerte, que al parecer después de abandonarlo todo el día decidía volver a arreglar esas nimiedades. De todo esto, el grito, su velocidad, Aesoph en si no, pero si su lejanía, se percató recién cuando se detuvo. El miedo, alimentado por los pasos cada vez más cercanos, le había impedido notar algo más importante. Se dio vuelta, los pasos se mezclaron con el ruido de madera rompiéndose y el descubrimiento de Chara de que no llevaba nada en las manos. Y el silencio de Aesoph, que de un instante a otro sintió un odio abrumador proveniente del niño, todo sentimiento se apartó y tuvo miedo._

 _Chara sintió el brazo del monstruo pasando justo sobre su cabeza. No había sido alcanzado, el mismo ahora corría hacia el desgraciado para arrancarle todo lo que se dice cabeza, aun si tenía que usar los dientes para eso y llevándose por delante todas las flores en su camino. Agraciadamente, principalmente para el mismo Chara, una voz retumbo por el lugar, devolviéndolo en sí y llamando la atención de ese bruto y de Aesoph._

 _*_ ¡Chara!

 _La voz solo fue familiar para Chara. Por un momento no pudo moverse, la sensación de alivio le gritaba que salte, corra, ría, y no podía hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, por lo que termino simplemente girándose. Seguido por Alphys llegaba Asriel, sosteniendo su zweihänder._

*¿Ves, Alphys? Te dije que iba a necesitar mi espada.

* ¡Y yo te dije que la mantuvieras alejada de mí, carbón!

 _Era refrescante, mientras duro el momento Chara pudo relajarse. Es decir, si Asriel y Alphys estaban aquí, eso quería decir que las cosas en casa estaban bien. Se sintió aliviado, pero un pequeño pensamiento se escurrió por su mente: si Asriel esta con Alphys, muy seguramente su madre también haya estado con ellos, lo que quiere decir que la desaparición del humano no paso desapercibida._

 _Las cosas se iban a poner realmente complicadas cuando todo esto termine. Solo esperaba que Toriel este de humor para escuchar explicaciones._


	25. Ansiedad 5

_El programa había sido cancelado, y no podía hacerse nada al respecto._

 _No era la primera vez que le cancelaban a último momento, por poco que le guste era algo a lo que de a poco se iba acostumbrando, lo que molestaba esta vez es que le cancelaron con una buena razón. Podrá parecer raro, pero es que si no hay razón se deja carta abierta a que Mettaton mente a todo familiar vivo o muerto del responsable. Ahora ni eso, ahora solo quedaba unirse al montón en el escape. Sin espectáculo. Sin estilo. De repente simplemente quedarse ahí abajo no parecía tan desagradable._

 _Si, ya tendría tiempo de salir, después de todo no van a sellar el lugar tras ellos. Y con todos intentando escapar al mismo tiempo seria como estar hasta el cuello en un terremoto, peor considerando que la mayoría ni se leyó el manual en caso de escape. Y no es especulación, es bien sabido que nadie lee esa cosa, incluso hay uno que otro chiste sobre eso. Ya no son graciosos, claro, ahora que se acerca un momento en el que necesitan un poco de orden para no aplastarse uno al otro. Y dejar buena parte de la población asfixiada en la entrada. Dios, eso sería un desastre_

 _._

 _Lo bien que vendrían unos buenos carteles. Nada complejo, unas flechas y unas figuras ilustrando que hacer y que no, en un día ya lo podrían preparar. Pero no tenían ese día, todos querían salir ya, cosa entendible. En ese caso tendrían que poner, quizás, a alguien. Alguien que les de las indicaciones necesarias en momento y forma, alguien o que tenga el libro leído, o aún más increíble, la capacidad de lectura de una máquina, como Mettaton._

 _Quizás ¿Por qué no?_

 _No. Además necesitaría… en algún lado tenia ¿o no?... ¿entonces...?_

 _Si, vamos. Al final, hasta podía terminar en algo mucho más grande e importante que el programa que tenía planeado._

* * *

*¡Vengan todos, no sean tímidos, acérquense!

 _Los monstruos que recién estaban llegando poco entendían que estaba sucediendo, los que ya estaban entendían aún menos, por no decir nada de la guardia real que tenían órdenes de mantener la calma durante la evacuación. Al parecer eso ya no era necesario, alguien ya estaba haciendo el trabajo._

*Todos mantengan la calma. Si, sigan así, vayan acomodándose de manera tranquila, como ya lo están haciendo.

 _No supieron muy bien porque, pero unos guardas comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones del robot como si el mismo fuera miembro de la Guardia, pero ya era demasiado tarde para moverse al estar rodeados de monstruos._

*Mettaton, ¿qué estás haciendo?

*¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? _los monstruos van pasando lentamente, acomodándose donde pudieran._

* Recuerden muchachos, niños y mayores primero, los jóvenes pueden ponerse más atrás.

 _ **Pueden**_ _, dijo, en vez de_ _ **deben**_ _, y aun así los monstruos obedecieron sin rechistar, librando el paso a algunos guardas que no tardaron en acercarse al robot. Todo estuvo en relativo silencio hasta que al fin la muchedumbre se encontró ordenada. O tan ordenada como podía._

 _Todos miraban ansiosos a Mettaton, esperando que algo pasara aun cuando no tenían idea de qué. Los miembros de la Guardia Real no salían de su asombro, habían pasado las últimas horas intentando hacer lo que el robot consiguió en menos de la mitad del tiempo._

*¿Saben porque estamos aquí, verdad? _La gran mayoría de los monstruos asintieron, algunos por creer hacer entendido, otros simplemente para evitar ser vistos como idiotas, los demás solo seguían a la mayoría._

*¡Exacto, hoy el día en que finalmente los monstruos serán libres! ¡La barrera desaparecerá, y con ella nuestro encierro subterráneo!

*¡Es algo que hay que celebrar, con luces, fuegos artificiales, todas esas cosas bonitas que nos distraen de las cosas complicadas!

 _Los monstruos se miraban entre ellos, ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, pero si sus rostros decían algo era que no estaban del todo desacuerdo. Poco a poco la idea fue floreciendo de a poco en los monstruos, aunque para Mettaton eso no era extraño: la tensión que había en el aire era insoportable, cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlos era bienvenida._

 _La expectativa iba en aumento, y eso era lo que el quería. Si, puede que su debut haya sido cancelado, pero estúpido tendría que ser el que creyera que eso iba a detenerlo, su salto a la fama llegaría pase lo que pase, sin importar el costo._


	26. Conocimiento

_V miraba sus manos con amargura, mientras su mente recitaba una y otra vez el conjuro. Una chispa salió de la punta de sus dedos, por quinta vez en las últimas dos horas, así que desistió de seguir intentando. Tiro el manuscrito sobre la mesa, le resultaba cada vez más difícil ocultar su ira. Comenzó a buscar entre las escrituras algún otro hechizo sencillo, algo que requiriese menos magia, algo que le saque la duda de encima. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, pero V la ignoro casi por completo._

*¿Otra vez aquí?

 _La voz sonaba tranquila, algo cansada quizás. La presencia de III demandaba respeto, más aun siendo el encargado de las llaves y terrenos, lo que para V significaba guardarse la rabia para él, más si realmente quería poder quedarse para averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo._

*Pensaría uno que alguien con tanto potencial utilizaría su tiempo con cosas más importantes.

*O al menos con libros y hechizos más complejos.

 _Las palabras de III podían sonar duras, o llenas de reproche, pero no era así. III era de los pocos en la Organización que decían lo que les pasaba por la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Eso decía mucho de alguien en su posición, es extraño ver a alguien con un cargo tan alto se comporte de manera tan errática._

*Pues disculpa mi poca profesionalidad, pero si estoy indagando los escritos más básicos una razón ha de haber.

 _III tomo uno de los libros más avanzados, y luego de abrirlo leyó el primer encantamiento que vio. Al no tener resultado aparente volvió a intentarlo. Varios minutos después apoyo el libro sobre la mesa, frustrado, y alargo su mano hacia el siguiente._

*Ya intente con ese _la mano de III siguió despacio al siguiente tomo,_ ese también, al igual que todos los de ese estante.

*¿Y nada funciona? _Pregunto incrédulo el bibliotecario, mientras apoyaba lentamente su brazo a un costado de su cuerpo._

*Nada _ni siquiera V podía salir de su asombro, que de a poco se iba transformando en miedo,_ ni los más avanzados, ni los más sencillos, ni siquiera aquellos que necesitan la menor cantidad de magia posible.

 _A los pocos minutos, ambos se encontraban revolviendo y releyendo cada libro que caía en sus manos. El lugar se convertía de a poco en un desastre, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, siendo solo lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para no romper las escrituras más antiguas. Cuando ya no pudieron más, tomaron asiento, derrotados por el cansancio._

*Esto es imposible, inadmisible, desafía toda lógica. _Ver a III tan agitado era extremadamente raro, aunque bajo esas circunstancias era esperable._

*Pero es real, está pasando, y no hay nada que podamos hacer. La magia…

*¡No lo digas! _El grito de III dejo pasmado a V quien quedo en silencio, la desesperación en el tono de su voz era palpable._ Por favor, no lo hagas.

 _V se tomó unos minutos para razonarlo, era la respuesta correcta, la que más se aproximaba a la realidad, y si había algo que el Maestro les había enseñado era a aferrarse a los hechos, por mucho dolor que esto causara. V respiro hondo, tratando de concentrarse en los latidos de su corazón, aunque sea para juntar la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar la verdad. Miro a III, que tenía su ojos clavados sobre él, como esperando que todo sea una broma, una mentira._

*La magia está muerta. _Dijo, y el castillo de naipes se derrumbó._


	27. Re-Play

_Avanzo con calma por el pasillo, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho ya. El esqueleto había demostrado ser un oponente formidable, un tramposo y un pésimo comediante, pero lo cierto era que cada vez que la batalla terminaba a favor del monstruo, la determinación del humano aumentaba. Podía sentir la victoria acercándose, su triunfo cada vez más cercano con cada intento. Casi comenzó a sentir lastima por el huesudo, casi, pero no había tiempo para sentimentalismos._

 _Dio los últimos pasos, haciéndose el distraído, y miro al esqueleto que lo esperaba… esperen un segundo, no está solo… hay otro humano al lado. ¿Pero de dónde salió? No había escuchado nada sobre otro humano cayendo en el Subsuelo, aunque supuso que al matar a todo lo que se le cruzaba tampoco iba a enterarse de mucho._

 _Era un adulto, con esa cara que tienen todas las personas mayores cuando están muy cansadas o les pasan mil cosas por la cabeza._

*¿ **Este** es el niño que te está causando problemas?, pero si apenas es más alto que mi hermana.

 _Eso le pareció indignante, no por ser comparado con una niña sino por menospreciar lo que él pudiera hacer aun siendo un niño._

*puede que no sea muy aterrador, pero es muy persistente, y me estoy cansando.

 _Ya lo sospechaba, le faltaba poco para romper a ese saco de huesos, pero ahora hay otro obstáculo, o puede que no. Su determinación le había ayudado hasta ahora, no había motivos para que comenzase a fallarle._

*Tendré que encargarme entonces. _Pero que engreído era, bah, ya le enseñaría a no entrometerse._

*Bien muchacho, el asunto es así, tú te detienes ahora, o me veré obligado a darte un correctivo.

 _Dio un paso hacia adelante, el esqueleto se rio, era exactamente lo que esperaba, como también el monstruo sabía que él no retrocedería._

*No va a ceder, ¿no?

*no lo hizo nunca, ni tampoco lo hará. _El adulto sonrió, con muy mal gusto._

*Entonces mucha opción no me deja.

 _Se preparó para la pelea, su alma se manifestó delante de él. El adulto corrigió su postura, metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos del sobretodo que llevaba puesto, y… esperen un segundo, ¿eso es una…?_

 _El disparo atravesó su alma y alcanzo su cabeza mucho más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieron reaccionar, como era de esperarse._

 _Cuando su determinación lo regreso al punto de anclaje más cercano, podía jurar, por más absurdo que pareciese, que aun sentía el dolor expandiéndose en su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente, todo estaba en su lugar._

 _Volvió lentamente hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el monstruo y con el otro humano._

*¿De verdad te está dando problemas semejante enclenque? _Eso era diferente, no recordaba que había dicho antes, pero sabía que no era lo que había dicho ahora. Eso no le gusto para nada._

*puede que no sea muy aterrador, pero es muy persistente, y me estoy cansando.

 _Sans estaba repitiendo, pero el adulto no, ¿qué podía significar aquello? Nada bueno, seguramente._

*Pues, algo habrá que hacerse.

 _Subió la guardia de repente, y esta vez fue el adulto el que se acercó. El combate comenzó igual que la última vez, el alma del niño se manifestó delante de él, pero esta vez estaba preparado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era moverse a la primera oportunidad para que el adulto errara, tan complicado no podía… ni siquiera pudo pestañear, y el proyectil ya estaba, literalmente, entre ceja y ceja._

 _Esta vez el dolor lo acompaño, y al regresar tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Respiro profundamente, intentando calmarse. Levanto la vista, no para ver lo que tenía delante, pero por puro reflejo, y lo vio ahí, con el arma en la mano, sonriéndole._

*Interesante _había dicho el otro humano, pero si eso lo había dicho hace unos pocos segundos o hace varios minutos, el niño no lo sabía._

 _Se sintió extraño, pero estaba determinado a acabar con esto, aun si no supiera como. El esqueleto volvió a aparecer, y la sonrisa que llevaba se ensancho más al ver el rostro del niño._

*guau, con solo verte ya se está poniendo nervioso.

*Si, supongo que sí.

 _La manera en que el adulto le estaba sonriendo le ponía los pelos de punta. Esta vez debía hacerlo. No podía dejar que aquel imbécil le afectara. Tomo el cuchillo tan fuertemente como pudo y se abalanzo sobre él. Esta vez, el adulto no tendría el tiempo para apuntarle a la cabeza, ahora si podría… perdió el equilibrio como si de repente le hubieran arrancado una pierna. Puede que eso no haya sucedido en realidad, pero así es como se sintió. Una voz algo estúpida en su cabeza se preguntó si los fideos podrían ayudar, pero la respuesta era obvia._

*…que desastre. _Apenas si podía escuchar a Sans, apenas si le importaba si estaba hablándole a él o no._

 _Quedo tendido en el suelo en una posición incómoda, pero eso era lo de menos. El dolor en la pierna no tenía nombre. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo, su voz simplemente se negaba a salir. Sintió que lloraba, su respiración se agitaba como su corazón, que estaba tan acelerado como un coche de carreras. Oyó unos pasos acercarse, abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza…_

… _al menos la pierna ya no le dolía._

 _Estaba furioso, totalmente encabronado, y en cualquier otra circunstancia eso le podría haber parecido gracioso, si no fuera por ese maldito infeliz que… estaba a tres pasos de distancia… ¿cómo…?_

 _Otra vez, pero esta vez a dos pasos._

 _De nuevo, a un paso._

 _Esta vez a su lado._

 _Ni siquiera tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que estaba detrás de él, y ahí se quedó. Una y otra vez, muerte tras muerte, sin posibilidad de escapar, el niño decidió entonces tomar la medida más drástica que se le pudo ocurrir._

* * *

 _Estaba tirado entre las flores amarillas, envuelto en aquella eterna tranquilidad y silencio tan característico de las Ruinas. Se sintió relajado, aun no entendía porque había pasado todo aquello, de donde había salido aquel humano, pero poco le importaba. Suspiro de manera sostenida, y abrió los ojos._

 _Imposible. Estaba ahí. Parado casi sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. El arma asesina podía verse claramente, y solo verla fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se tensara de manera atroz._

*Ahora si te comportaras, ¿verdad? _Asintió con tantas fuerzas como pudo encontrar, consumido por el miedo._

*Bien _le dijo aquel monstruo, y en un parpadeo desapareció. Si había sido real o no, al niño no le importaba, no se arriesgaría a averiguarlo._

 _Cuando Toriel lo encontró, duro como una piedra, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él._

*Oh, mi niño _dijo la reina con tristeza_

*¿Que maldad te habrán echo para quedar en este estado?

 _Lo levanto suavemente del suelo, y cargándolo con tanta delicadeza como pudo, lo llevo hasta su casa._


	28. La caída 5

_El mundo está en decadencia, y no lo digo de la misma forma deprimente como algunos cuando buscan explicar porque sus vidas son tan miserables, o cuando las cosas no salen de la manera en que ellos querrían. Lo digo de manera literal, el mundo, y por obvia extensión la humanidad, están en decadencia. La tasa de natalidad es bajísima, lo que es igual a decir que hay poca sangre joven dando vueltas. Por un lado eso es bueno, los recursos escasean pero al estar controlados por un proceso cuasi natural, la situación termina siendo manejable. Por otro lado, el hecho de que solo dos o tres parejas de diez tengan hijos significa que, de seguir esta tendencia, no tardaremos mucho en desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra._

 _Me puse a pensar en esto no por derrotista, o por cínico, sino simplemente por el hecho de no tener nada más que hacer. La idea original era ir a ver al rey directamente, pero en el trayecto nos topamos con algo que podría describirse como el interior de un volcán. Adoro el calor. Eso fue sarcasmo. No sabía que uno podía transpirar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Esto no debería ser legal. Los guardas parecían estar bien acostumbrados al clima, todos excepto Undyne, la chica pez, que tuvo que ser devuelta a la Cascada para recuperarse del golpe de calor. Casi y hasta siento lastima por ella, casi._

 _Uno de los perros me llevo hasta lo que dijo era un laboratorio, y después de cruzar unas palabras, quedo acordado que yo debía quedarme allí hasta que Undyne se recuperase. Al parecer, había insistido en ser ella la que me entregara al rey. Qué lindo. La mujer que quedo a cargo mío, Alphys si no recuerdo mal, me examino de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Me hizo algunas preguntas sobre los humanos, pero como yo de eso se muy poco, tuvo que conformarse. No sé en qué momento se dirigió al baño, y durante dos horas no volvió a aparecer._

 _El que si se presento fue uno de los esqueletos, el bajito, no recuerdo su nombre. Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda, se veía aún más desprolijo que la última vez que lo vi, y su voz sonaba cansada, como si hubiese llegado hasta aquí corriendo. No tenía mucho que hacer, así que…_

 _Y aquí estoy, sentado otra vez en el viejo sillón del laboratorio, meditando sobre la vida y sus cosas mientras intento darle sentido a lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía como un sueño, uno muy raro, es decir, hace años que no hago cosas como esa, además de que estoy totalmente seguro de que estoy desarmado._

 _Un monstruo pequeño y amarillo paso corriendo delante de mí, parando en seco en el momento en que hicimos contacto visual._

*¡Es imposible que haya desaparecido! ¡Nadie lo vio salir!

 _La voz parecía venir desde lejos, de muy dentro del baño por raro que parezca. Daba la ligera sensación de estar intentando disimular los nervios, pero de ser así lo hace lamentablemente mal. Sea lo que sea que esté buscando, ojalá lo encuentre rápido o le va a dar un ataque._

 _Volviendo al pequeño amarillo, seguimos mirándonos como si ninguno hubiese oído nada, aunque puedo apostar que el si lo oyó y seguro sabe que yo lo oí y que se que él lo sabe. Quizás me compliqué un poco con eso ultimo… no importa, dejémoslo así, competencia de miradas._

*Dijiste que no estaba aquí _la voz sonó fría, calculada, cargada de ira._

*N-no estaba aquí hace un momento, _la voz le temblaba aún más, pero ni eso se comparaba con el pánico en su rostro,_ ¡lo juro!

 _La mirada que me está dedicando no tiene nombre, al igual que mi asombro cuando una lanza se manifestó en sus manos, lanza que no tardo más de medio segundo en ponerme en la cara._

*¡Oye, ten cuidado, mis brazos aún no se recuperan! _el monstruo que estaba delante de mi estaba ahora tirado a un costado. La chica de antes corrió a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse._

 _La punta de la lanza estaba tan cerca de mi rostro como podía estar sin lastimarme. El ojo de la mujer azul me miraba de manera fulminante. Tuve ganas de decirle algo, pero no sabía que. De a poco, la habitación se fue llenando de perros en armadura, todos miraban a su alrededor no entendiendo muy bien que es lo que pasaba. La chica pez abrió la boca, pero no fue su voz la que rompió el silencio._

*Suficiente.

 _Mi cabeza se giró hacia la fuente del sonido, solo para sentir un déjà vu tan grande como una casa, o en este caso como una cabra. No tuve que girarme para saber que la lanza había desaparecido. El recién llegado hizo un par de gestos y dijo un par de cosas que no llegue a entender, más por falta de atención que por otra cosa. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí, y el rey hablo:_

*Humano, sígueme, es hora de terminar con esto.


End file.
